Medieval Adventures: The legend of Nightfly
by Nightfly123
Summary: A young boy has been destined for greatness from the moment that he was born and he embarks on an adventure of fighting criminals as well as finding love in his attempts to find his place in the world and protect those that he cares about while preventing his evil Uncle from carrying out his evil plans. (SECOND REWRITE)
1. Prologue

**Hello Everyone. Here is my new rewrite story called Medieval Adventures: The legend of Nightfly. This is a rewrite of my previous story which was called Medieval Adventures: The history of King Charles's kingdom. The prologue will remain mostly the same although I decided to make some tweaks. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Long ago before the time of King Blu and King Charles, two kingdoms had struck a deal to secure peace after centuries of war and once that deal was struck, there was peace for both kingdoms for years to come...or so they thought.

One day, a male Spix Macaw, called Edgar, was having an affair with Queen Elizabeth a female Spix Macaw and Queen of his kingdom's ally and was eventually caught before being hanged which caused shock and outrage across the land.

Edgar's king, Harold, was angry over the way that one of his own people was punished just because he loved someone and he sought to end the tyranny that was constantly growing in his rival's kingdom and he vowed to end it, even if it costs him, his life.

His opposite, King Harald, was a tyrant in his own kingdom because he was showing inequality to women which was a trait passed down from his ancestors since he believed that women were only used for marriage and having children, something that wasn't going to sit well with Harold.

The entire situation grew worse with each passing day until finally war once again broke out and both sides suffered heavy casualties that resulted in the deaths of their respective kings although the fighting continued until King Harold's army defeated King Herald's army.

3 years after the war had ended, The dead king Harald's wife Queen Elizabeth was now married to a blacksmith called Allan who was a young Spix Macaw with a tough past and had been named King due to his marriage with Elizabeth and with whom they had two chicks together called John and Henry.

John was a male Spix Macaw who wasn't happy that women were being treated badly while his brother Henry who is also a male Spix Macaw saw that women should be punished just for speaking out and he hated the fact that his brother cared for women.

Years passed until their mother, Queen Elizabeth and their father, King Allan, had decided to enter self-imposed exile and that meant the position of King falls to one of them, which both John and Henry fought for and the fight ended with Henry coming out as the victor and exiling his own brother John from the kingdom.

John walked on and on until finally he came to the kingdom of King Harold with his people still mourning the loss of their king and for the first time in their history, they had no king to follow since King Harold had never married and had never picked someone to be his successor.

A contest took place to decide who should be King Harold's successor which was won by John when he had defeated, what was thought to be the clear favourite to win, a male Spix Macaw called Jonas, after an impressive battle that impressed the massive crowd.

When he became King, John made Jonas his right-hand bird much to the delight of his people and he always made sure that his people were treated with love and he eventually got married to a female Spix Macaw called Lucy, with whom, they had two chicks called Eduardo and Mimi.

While his brother John had two chicks called Eduardo and Mimi, King Henry was married to a female Spix Macaw called Sarah who he constantly abused and with whom, they had two chicks called Banderas and Charles who had the personalities of John and Henry themselves with Banderas caring for women while Charles hated them.

King Henry became an uneasy ally to his nephew, Eduardo, who became king after his father had vanished of mysterious circumstances which lead many to believe that Eduardo's father, John, was kidnapped and murdered by an assassin sent by his brother King Henry to kill him.

Years passed until King Eduardo met and married his wife, Queen Crystal, who was benevolent towards her people since she treated them with kindness as well as respect but she soon gave birth to her and husband Eduardo's only daughter, princess Jewel.

The young princess had an amazing friendship with her uncle and they had a strong bond that will never be broken, even being separated will not destroy the bond that they had since they loved each other as any happy uncle and niece would.

Years later, Banderas met and married his wife, Jane, who he loved with all of his heart and soul since he knew that Jane was the one for him and they were hoping that they get to have children in the future but they knew that they have to take the whole thing slowly and steady since good things do come to those who wait.

Soon enough, Jane gave birth to three beautiful children with the first being called Richard and the second, a girl, was called Marion while the third has a name that would ring out across history and a name that would, in time, strike fear into the hearts of his enemies, his name is...Nightfly.


	2. Albert vs Henry part 1: Peaceful time

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter two of this story. I am going to try and write the canon version of this story that Alexriolover95 did in Medieval Adventures as well as writing the chapters after it. Nevertheless. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter. :)**

The day was filled with a bright blue sky and a bright sunshine as the people of King Henry's kingdom went about their business with some going out to the market to get food while others were at home playing with their children or going on a date with their lovers.

While the people were doing their usual routine, the royal family are having a joyful time, themselves, especially with the birth of three beautiful children, two boys and one girl, being fathered by Banderas, one of the two sons of King Henry, as well as mothered his wife, Jane.

The oldest child, a boy, is called Richard, named after Richard the Lionheart, with the second child, a girl, is called Marion, named after the lover and wife of the legendary outlaw Robin Hood, while the third, also a boy, is called Nightfly, who has been destined for greatness.

These three children are Banderas and Jane are the key to a bright future for their as well as for their kingdom as a whole with the kingdom so far having suffered a series of scandals over the years and the people were desperately looking for a light at the end of a dark tunnel.

Banderas's mother, Queen Sarah, was present at the birth of her grand-children and she couldn't be more happier to be a grandmother than at that moment when she held her grandchildren in her wings for the first time and her smile could only grow in size.

That was three weeks ago and so, in the present day, Banderas and Jane were taking the usual morning ride around the nearby village, with their baby children being held in their wings, as they hoped to see that their people were having a good time with their families and the people definitely didn't disappoint.

Banderas and Jane were greeted by smiles as well as cheers by the people who tried to get a good look at their future princes and princess which caused a lot of the people to smile in happiness at the sight of the three new-borns and they wished Banderas as well as his wife, Jane, good luck for the future.

Unfortunely, not everybody was in a pleasant mood and the most notable were Prince Charles, the older brother of Banderas and the uncle of Banderas's three children, along with his father King Henry, the father of Banderas and Charles as well as the grandfather of his youngest son's three children and the husband of Queen Sarah, who had furious expressions on their faces.

They were outraged at the birth of the new-born princes and princess knowing that Charles's chances of having a long reign when he finally becomes king becoming rather slim, but, that was not the only reason why they are in such a bad mood and it had something to do with their military.

King Henry was at war with King Albert, Banderas's best friend, which was first started when Henry had invaded Albert's kingdom and he brutally killed Albert's father during that invasion, although, he didn't count on the-then- crown prince to come with reinforcements which resulted in Albert defeating Henry.

That day was never forgotten by either Henry or Albert with the war lasting well into Albert's adulthood, during which he got married to Maria and has two children called Elizabeth, their oldest child and daughter called Liz for short, along with her younger brother named Alexander, called Alex for short.

Even with the birth of his two children, Albert had a war to wage with Henry which resulted in both becoming battle-weary as a result and Albert has now began having second thoughts of continuing to fight this pointless war, but, the only reason that he continued to fight was to protect his people.

Unfortunely for Henry, he ended up losing the war and he was forced to admit defeat much to his displeasure which only grew when he was warned by Albert, that if he tries to hurt his own people or invade someone else's kingdom, there would be another war between the two.

Back to the present, Henry was in his throne room and he was very much in thought with his furious expression still on his face while his oldest son, Charles, stood next to him to his right as he continued to think before he eventually broke his silence after a long time thinking.

"Charles, I've got an idea" said Henry as he looks at his oldest son. "But, I am going to need your help".

"What is it, father?" asked Charles as he looks at his father. "Did you think of a plan?".

"Of course, I did" said Henry in anger as he tries to stay calm. "Because I plan to wage war with Albert again, but, this time, I WILL win".

"Albert is such a weakling, father" said Charles as he began to smug. "He went against Royal tradition and he will pay the price for it".

"While that maybe so" said Henry as he glares at his oldest son. "Albert must not be underestimated or else he will beat me again, like last time".

Charles had never seen his father so mad before and he understood why, knowing that Albert has played a big part in his father's bad mood and he planned on having his own war with Albert in case his father loses his possible second war with the benevolent King in the near future.

Henry had good reason to be angry and he knew that his oldest son didn't understand just how smart Albert is in battle which only caused him to grow more angry at that very thought as he began to vow revenge on Albert for the humiliating defeat that he suffered at his hands.


	3. Albert vs Henry part 2: Old friends

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 3. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

After riding throughout the nearby village of their kingdom, Banderas and Jane waved one last time to the crowd as they began making their way back to the castle in order to meet three very important guests that was coming on this cheerful day and have already arrived.

They got back to the castle where they saw a familiar male Scarlet Macaw and a familiar female Scarlet Macaw who stood next to an younger female Scarlet Macaw and the adult Scarlet Macaws gave a smile which Banderas and Jane returned as they got off their ponies before making their way towards their important allies.

The four of them hugged each other in friendship as it has been quite some time since they have last saw each other and they couldn't be more happier than at this moment of being reunited with their respective best friends as they also began to talk business as well.

"Hello Banderas, my old friend" said the male Scarlet Macaw in happiness. "Did your tour of the village, go well?".

"It sure did, Albert, it sure did" said Banderas as he smiled at his friend. "The people were happy to see their future princes and princess".

"I'm sure they were, my friend" said Albert as he returned the smile. "They know, that the future looks brighter than ever".

"Yeah, that's for sure" said Banderas before he noticed the younger female Scarlet Macaw. "So, I see that you have brought, Liz, along?".

"That's correct, Banderas" said Albert as he gave his daughter a gentle nudge. "Go on, Liz, say hello to prince Banderas, himself".

"Hello, your majesty" said Liz as she gave a small bow to Banderas. "It is an honour to meet you".

"It's actually, my honour" said Banderas as he smiled at Liz. "I'm glad that you, your father and your mother, have arrived".

Liz could only curtly nod in agreement although her father, Albert, warned her about her annoyed attitude towards other people which only irritated Liz as she crossed her wings in anger while her mother and Banderas's wife were having their own greeting.

"Hi Jane, I'm glad to see you again" said Maria as she smiles at Jane. "How are you and your family doing?".

"We are doing just fine, Maria" said Jane as she returns the smile. "Here is mine and Banderas's three children".

"Wow, they're so cute" said Maria when Jane showed her the children. "They remind me of when my children were their age".

Jane nodded in agreement as she and Maria, along with their respective husbands, began to make their way into the royal palace and they walked for many moments until they came upon the throne room where they saw Banderas's older brother, Charles, along with their father, Henry.

Also in the room was Queen Sarah, wife of Henry as well as mother of Banderas and Charles, who happily hugged her son and daughter-in-law while also taking the time to admire her grandchildren before hugging Albert and Maria which the two Scarlet Macaw royals, happily accepted, although, Albert kept his eyes on Henry.

Albert and Henry glared at each other with anger in each of their expressions knowing that they have a big history with each other and this worries Maria, who knew that her husband is still very distrustful of Henry and she couldn't blame him, as she began to try and keep her husband calm.

Before any fight can break out, footsteps were heard and it caught the group by surprise as they saw a male Spix Macaw and a young Spix Macaw couple walking towards them, wing in wing, much to the happiness of Maria and Jane because they knew that it was Eduardo and his son-in-law, Blu, as well as his wife, Eduardo's daughter, Jewel.

Jewel hugged both Jane and Maria as well as Sarah while Blu hugged Banderas and Eduardo hugged Albert, in happiness knowing that they are reunited in the castle for a very important matter with the Spix Macaw couple taking their time to admire Jane and Banderas's three children.

Eduardo's older sister, Mimi, has also come to the castle with the intention of making sure that her brother doesn't lose his temper with the latter doing that very often at times when he gets REALLY angry and she was hoping not see that happen here of all places.

Eventually, they brought their attention back to Charles and Henry with Albert still keeping his glare on Henry as the two enemies were face-to-face with each other while the rest of the other Kings and Queens tried to make sure that Albert stays calm as he possibly can.

Sarah, herself, was personally hoping that her husband and eldest son didn't make a fool of themselves, knowing that they are going to talk with the other royals that don't like them and she hoped that the talks go as smooth as possible despite the tense situation.

Princess Liz was rather curious about the tense atmosphere in the room and she was wondering about why everyone else, including her parents, are being so tense around Henry and Charles, although, she was definitely about to find out for sure.

Jane took her children out of the throne room in order to avoid giving either Charles or Henry any reason or chance to attack them while Banderas and the rest of the royals were going to deal with the father and son royals while Banderas watched his wife leave the throne room with their children.


	4. Albert vs Henry part 3: Tensions

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 4. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

After watching his wife take their children away from his brother and father for safety, Banderas turned his attention back to his father and brother while his allies stood next to another as they stand their ground from the tyrant and his eldest son with both royals staring at each other.

Henry gave a small smirk as he stood up to his feet and he walked down towards them with Charles following close behind him as the two stood in front of Albert knowing that the two have been wanting to talk to the guy for quite some time and they had a lot to talk about.

Charles looked at the benevolent King in the eye and he gave a smug that Albert simply ignored as he kept his attention on Henry with the two Kings having an stare-down with each other before Albert eventually sighed and began to speak knowing that they need to talk.

"So, I see, you haven't changed a bit" said Albert as he looked at Henry in the eye. "You are still as smug as the time when we first fought in battle".

"Oh, Albert, you have no idea, do you?" asked Henry in a sarcastic manner. "No idea at how much, I had been looking forward to this".

"I'm pretty sure, you have, Henry" said Albert as he kept his glare on his enemy. "But this is a time for diplomacy, not conflict".

"You have made a lot of enemies" said Eduardo as he kept his attention on Henry. "I would like to know, about what happened to my father, who is also your brother".

"My brother was a weakling" said Henry as he smirked at Eduardo. "You see, dear nephew, I don't know where my brother is or if he is still alive".

"Don't lie, uncle Henry" said Eduardo as he tried to keep his cool. "I know, that you have played a part in my father's disappearance".

"John is a good guy" said Maria as she glared at Henry in disgust. "He cared about people, he cared about women, he loved his people and they loved him in return".

"Then the people are fools" said Henry as he smiled in delight. "They are so blinded by my brother's love for them, that they had no idea what was going to happen".

"My mother is scared out of her wits" said Eduardo as he grew furious. "Her husband has suddenly disappeared into thin air and she, most likely, isn't going to see him again".

"Why is that my problem, nephew" said Henry as he looked at Eduardo. "My sister-in-law is nothing, but, a weakling that married a weakling of a husband and a father".

"Yeah, Eduardo, you big coward" said Charles as he snickered. "Your father was a dishonourable King while Albert is a weak fool".

Eduardo and Albert, in their anger, tried to reach for Charles so they can attack him which forced Blu and the other royals to grab them as quickly as they can, knowing that they could end up giving Henry and Charles a good reason to set his guards upon them.

Henry smirked at the fact that his son had caused a reaction out of Albert and he loved it as he notices Albert's daughter, Liz, which made the tyrant smile as he got up from his throne and he walked down to Liz where he bowed to her as a sign of respect.

Charles, himself, walked down to Liz and he held Liz's wing before kissing it much to the disgust of Albert as well as Maria who could only watch as Charles smiled at Liz before he suggested to her that she come with him to somewhere much to the horror of Liz's parents.

Princess Liz was very curious about Henry and she wanted to talk to him in person, but, she settled with having a walk as well as a likely talk with Charles which ended up proving that the two got along very well and they both shared a hatred towards their respective family members.

The two left the throne room to go to somewhere else while Albert could only glare even more at Henry as his enemy went straight back to his throne and Henry wanted the other royals to leave the throne room so he and Albert as well as Maria can talk privately.

Banderas became concerned for Albert and he knew that his friend was not in the best of moods while he hoped that he will be alright as he left the throne room in order to let his older brother talk to his arch-enemy and his wife in private which only worried Banderas, more.

Jewel walked over to her uncle and she hugged him, knowing that his best friend was stuck in the same room as his arch-enemy and Banderas, gladly, returned the hug as he needed it before he and his niece broke the hug as Jewel smiled at her uncle before going to see Jane, albeit, with directions from her uncle.

Eduardo was being soothed by his older sister, Mimi, due to his destructive temper that had taken control of him again and Banderas couldn't help, but, feel sorry for the poor guy, understanding why he had tried to attack Charles which only made Banderas feel angry towards his older brother.


	5. Albert vs Henry part 4: Anger

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 5. I hope that you will enjoy it.**

* * *

After everyone else had left the throne room, Henry had his full attention on his arch-enemy and he loved the sight of Albert getting mad as he left his throne to walk towards Albert, who was being restrained by his wife, Maria, even though, she, herself, was angry.

Henry came face-to-face with Albert as the two Kings looked at each other in the eyes knowing that they both hate each other and they would love to see the other dead at their feet which made Henry smile in delight at the thought that he was having.

Maria was being rather tense as she had heard all about Henry and his disrespectfulness towards women which only made her more angry at Henry for how he treated women and she definitely didn't think that he is the type of guy that anyone would marry.

"You know, Albert, you haven't changed much" said Henry as he smirked at his enemy. "You still care for women, I suppose?".

"I do and I do not intend on hurting them, either" said Albert in a stern tone. "You, on the other hand, are ruthless and cruel".

"Am I?, you seem so sure of that, aren't you?" asked Henry as his smirk grew. "So sure, that you like to jump to conclusions".

"You are the one, who jumps to conclusions" said Albert as he tries to stay calm. "Besides that fact, that you murdered my father".

"He tried to kill me, he sent assassins" said Henry as he became angry. "At least, I was man enough to kill the guy, myself".

"Also, what happened to your parents?" said Albert as his anger grew. "They loved you and your brother, they even went into self-imposed exile to save your life".

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS!" shouted Henry in anger. "THEY WERE A BUNCH OF WEAKLINGS THAT CARED ONLY FOR WOMEN AND MY BROTHER!".

"THEY LOVED YOU, DON'T YOU GET THAT!?" shouted back Albert as he grew furious. "YOUR LIFE WAS IN DANGER AND THEY WENT INTO EXILE TO SAVE YOU!".

"YOU SHOULD BE CAREFUL, ALBERT!" shouted Henry as he got right into Albert's face. "YOU BETTER BE CAREFUL, ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE WISHING FOR!".

"ARE THEY STILL ALIVE!?, TELL ME!" shouted Albert as he kept his glare on Henry. "TEEEELLLLLLL MMMMEEEEE, NOOOOOWWWWW, HHHHEEENNNRY!".

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW!?" shouted Henry as he shoved Albert who went backwards a bit. "THEY NEVER CARED FOR ME, LIKE YOU NEVER CARED FOR YOUR WIFE!".

At that moment, Albert snapped as he tackled Henry to the ground in anger and they began having a fight that quickly attracted the guards, who grabbed Albert and pulled him off Henry as they tried to hold him back which was difficult due to how much anger that Albert had unleashed.

Maria was stunned at what just happened and she couldn't believe that her husband had just snapped in the castle of his arch-enemy at this critical time as she could only watch as Henry walked over to Albert before delivering a slap to Albert's face much to Maria's growing anger.

Henry told his guards to take Albert to the dungeons and he, ultimately, declared war on Albert as he watched his arch-enemy get dragged to the dungeons before he turned his attention to Maria and he gave her a smile that made Maria feel a shiver of fear crawl up her spine.

She wasn't prepared for when Henry kissed her on the beak much to her brief shock before the shock turned to anger as she tried to escape Henry, including by slapping him in the face, which resulted in Henry knocking Maria unconscious as he told his guards to take her to his bedroom.

They had no idea that Banderas had been listening in on the whole thing and he was horrified by what he had found out which made him worry that not only was Albert going to be in the dungeons but that his best friend's wife was going to get raped by Henry and the latter horrified Banderas even more.

Knowing that he has to act fast, Banderas quickly found a messenger and he told the messenger, a male Spix Macaw called Embryos, to deliver a message to Alex, the son of Albert and Maria as well as the younger brother of Liz, in order to warn about the dangers that his father was in and to sent army to rescue him.

Embryos nodded in understanding as he got onto a horse and he began riding off to Albert's kingdom where the crown prince, Alex, was located and he has no idea that his father is going to be in the dungeons and his mother could very well be raped by Henry, himself.

Banderas could only hope that his messenger got to Albert's kingdom in time and he knew that Alex needs to send a small force that would be enough to free as well as rescue his parents from their predicaments and get them home, safe and sound.


	6. Albert vs Henry part 5: Bonding

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter six and I hope that you will enjoy it.**

While Henry was having his guards taking two of his main enemies to the dungeons and his bedroom respectively, Liz is still with Charles as he takes her to a nearby building to his own bedroom as he wanted to show Liz the view of the entire kingdom and it's people.

The two got to Charles's bedroom and they entered it before walking over to the balcony as they stood next to each other while looking over the entire kingdom to see that the people are having a good time and Charles put a wing on Liz's shoulder as he joined in on watching the view.

Liz was deeply mesmerized by what she saw and she couldn't help, but, smile at the fact that she was getting the view as if it was like, she was already a Queen with the thought making Liz's smile grow in size as she turned her attention to the kingdom and it's innocent people.

"So, you like what you see?" asked Charles as he smiles at Liz. "It's beautiful, don't you think?".

"Yeah, it definitely is beautiful" said Liz as she smiles in return. "You know, I feel like a Queen up here".

"Sure, you should feel that way" agreed Charles as his smile grew. "It's your destiny and right to be Queen, Liz".

"How do you know, my name?" asked Liz as she laughs in happiness. "I haven't even told you, my name yet".

"My father has his ways, Liz" said Charles as he got rather curious. "So, Liz, tell me about yourself, what is life in your kingdom like?".

"It's an absolute living hell" said Liz as she got annoyed right away. "My father chose my idiotic of a brother to be his heir and my mother didn't even protest it".

"Brother?, you have a brother?" asked Charles as he became surprised. "Well, that means that you and I can relate, we do have problems with our brothers".

"Yeah, except, mine is worse" said Liz as she became serious. "He is so _noble_ and _loving_ towards others as well as the fact that he is jealous of my love life".

"Your love life?, that's unsurprising" said Charles as he chuckled. "You must have a lot of boys, trying to be your prince charming".

"Boys love to flirt with me" said Liz as she smiles at the thought. "I went on a few dates with them behind my father's back, we never got to the our-first-kiss stage, though".

"I understand the feeling" said Charles as he became concerned. "I never got a chance to date a girl, mostly because I think that they are scared of me".

"Well, it's their loss" said Liz as she looks at Charles. "You deserve to have a special person in your life, my prince".

Charles felt touched by what Liz had just said to him and he gave a smile which Liz, happily, returned as the two began plotting the downfall of their respective family members with the two of them sharing ideas of ways to kidnap or kill their respective family members if things didn't improve for either of them.

They continued to talk to the point where Charles asked Liz if she wants to be his protégé with the offer being quickly accepted by Liz as the two began to make their way to the training part of the castle where the Pell and the wooden weapons as well as the archery equipment were located.

After getting there, Liz picked up both the wooden shield and wooden sword as she began to attack the Pell, which was a wooden post used for attack and defensive footwork, with her sword and defending herself with her shield as her footwork was improving as she carried on.

This caught the attention of Charles as he picked up his own wooden sword and shield before he started training Liz as the latter got a glimpse at what was like to actually fight someone in combat despite the fact that it was only training as she held her own against Charles, impressing the guy more.

Eventually they took a break and Liz told Charles about how her brother fights which gave him an idea as he listened to Liz before he began doing the same footwork as Liz's brother with Liz learning very quickly of the strengths and weaknesses of the footwork as well as the technique, itself.

It took quite a while for Liz to defeat Charles and it made her smile when she did as she knew that she had defeated the very technique that her brother would have, most likely, use against her and she was now very prepared for when she eventually comes face-to-face with her younger brother.

Charles was deeply impressed with his protégé' and the skill that she used to defeat him before Liz, happily, hugged him which surprised Charles as he slowly hugged her back at the fact that he has finally got someone that saw things his way for a change.


	7. Albert vs Henry part 6: Bad news

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 7. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

While Liz and Charles continued to bond, Embryos had arrived at Albert's kingdom and he was met by a couple of guards, who demanded why he was there, before eventually letting him in as they understood that he is there to meet crown prince, Alex, to let him about something horrible that has happened.

He rode his way to the stables and he slowly got off his horse when he had reached the stables before making his way into the castle as he tried to find the location of crown prince, Alex, before he got help from one of the soldiers as he was led to Alex, who was busy reading a book by the fire.

The crown prince was still reading his book when he was told by one of the soldiers that Embryos has come to see him much to the crown prince's surprise as he looked behind him and Embryos before getting to his feet and walking over to Embryos with a smile on his face.

"Hello there, my good friend?" said Alex as he smiled at the messenger. "What can I help you with today?".

"I have come with a message" said Embryos as he became worried. "It concerns, your mother and father".

"My mother and father?" said Alex in shock at what he has just heard. "Are they alright?, are they safe?".

"Not really, my prince" said Embryos as he looked at Alex. "Your father has been sent to the dungeons".

"What about my mother?" asked Alex as he became concerned. "Has she been sent to the dungeons, too?".

"No, my prince, much worse" said Embryos in sadness. "She is going to be raped by King Henry".

"Right, I'll get Lieutenant Barbossa" said Alex as he looked at the messenger. "Thanks for telling me".

Embryos nodded in understanding as Alex quickly went to get Lieutenant Barbossa and it was revealed to be an middle-aged male Scarlet Macaw, who still has a lot of fight in him and he has survived many battles during his time in the military with his expertise being valued highly by the royal family.

The veteran was busy training new recruits and observing the reserves when he heard the sound of horse footsteps heading in his direction and he turned only to come face to face with Alex which caused Barbossa to bow down in respect before being told to rise by Alex with Barbossa doing as he was told.

He was brought up to speed about the dangerous situation that his King and Queen had found themselves in which Barbossa completely understood as he began gathering soldiers for the journey to King Henry's kingdom and he managed to gather a small force of veteran soldiers while the rest were staying behind.

A lot of the new recruits felt disappointed about the fact they were being cut out from what they called a 'great party' which was understandable as they eventually accepted the decisions that were made before they carried on with their training under the watchful eyes of their veteran counterparts that were also left out.

Barbossa made sure that he has the number of soldiers that was required for the important mission before he and his small force of two hundred birds began the long march to King Henry's kingdom with the mission requiring them to find their King and Queen as well as rescue them from the clutches of King Henry, himself.

Alex, himself, rode at the head of the army and he was coming with them to rescue his parents while knowing that he has to lead them at a safe distance in case King Henry manages to spot them from afar and he knew that this wasn't going to be easy as he had a feeling that Henry wasn't the giving up type of guy.

He looked at the army of veteran birds with some having once been the young birds, who had been serving under Albert during his early years of military campaigns and they are now well past their prime except that they were still called upon to fight for the perseverance of their kingdom and their families.

Apart from Lieutenant Barbossa, there is another middle-aged male Scarlet Macaw veteran called Norrington and he is a captain in the army as well as Barbossa's best friend, who would often train and help his Lieutenant with the new recruits and observe the reserves's progress before deciding if they are ready to join the army or need more training.

Norrington, himself, has also joined the small force as he hoped to do his part in rescuing his King and Queen from the clutches of King Henry and he has a personal hatred towards Henry for what happened years ago when his sister was raped as well as killed by Henry during his first invasion of Albert's kingdom with Norrington never forgetting that day.

The small force was met by an cheering crowd of the people of Albert's kingdom that had come to wish them well in their mission with Barbossa giving his goodbyes to his family, which consists of his beautiful wife and their three adorable children, before rejoining the rest of his men as they continued to walk towards King Henry's kingdom.

Alex, himself, was being cheered by his own people and he felt his confidence rise with their faith in him to rescue his parents as well as safely bring back his two hundred bird army with Alex making a personal vow to himself to make sure that he does indeed bring his army back once their mission is accomplished.

He knew that everything hangs in the balance with the entire kingdom included as he hoped to free his parents to bring stability back to the kingdom while making his people feel safe again, knowing that things are looking rather dangerous and scary as of the present moment.


	8. Albert vs Henry part 7: Exile

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 8. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

While Alex and his small force of two hundred birds were coming, Henry was back in his throne room and he was so far getting into an heated argument between him and his wife, Sarah, over what he did to Maria as well as the fact that he, practically, insulted Albert by doing it.

Henry had raped Maria and the cries of pain from Maria had sent shivers down the spines of those that heard it as they knew that a war between both Albert and his bitter enemy, Henry, was definitely not far behind as the latter had continued to rape Maria.

Now he was in the throne room and he was getting more annoyed at his wife, Sarah, for defending the wife of his enemy with this getting Henry more angry towards his wife to the point that he considered abusing her again, like he did in the days after they got married.

"What were you thinking, Henry" said Sarah as she berated her husband. "You, practically, caused a war between you and Albert".

"A war, that I will not lose" said Henry as he glared at his wife. "Besides, I loved raping Maria while she is pregnant".

"She was pregnant?, you fool!" shouted Sarah as she got more angry. "You raped my friend, while she was pregnant with her and Albert's third child?".

"This is only a part of my revenge" said Henry as he grew angry as well. "Albert humiliated me, so now I have humiliated his wife".

"For what?, FOR WHAT!?" shouted Sarah as she got closer to her husband. "For the defeat, that you suffered at your own hands?".

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!" shouted Henry as he kept his fiery glare on Sarah. "Albert just got lucky the first time, but not this time".

"You forced him to fight you" said Sarah as she tried to calm herself down. "Heck, you killed his father in cold-blood".

"He tried to kill me, missy" said Henry as he grabbed Sarah by the throat. "Besides, I think that divorcing you could be good for me".

"Well, go ahead, do it" said Sarah as she looks at her husband in the eyes. "What's stopping you from doing it".

"You'll see, soon enough" said Henry as he gave his wife a nasty smile. "Sarah, my ugly wife, you are hereby exiled from this kingdom for all eternity, never to return".

After saying that, he threw his wife to the ground and he walked over to her before forcing her to get up as he took her to stables with his guards following him until they got to the stables where Henry found a horse and he put his wife on one of the horses while strapping Sarah's wings together.

Once he had tied up his wife, Henry got the horse moving and he watched as his wife rode away from him which made the tyrant smile at the fact that he has got rid of his wife at last and he could now move onto better things, including the upcoming war between him and Albert.

He had only got to the entrance of the castle when one of his soldiers alerted him to the presence of an incoming army with Alex, the crown prince, being at it's head which infuriated Henry as he ordered his soldiers to try and prevent the small force from getting through.

The soldiers got to work as they tried to prevent Alex and his army from advancing on the kingdom which seemingly worked as Alex's army held itself back at a safe distance while it took Henry only a few minutes before he'd realised that something is wrong about the army.

It appears that Alex was nowhere to be found and there were only archers, who fired their arrows at Henry's soldiers as they were cut down by an hail of arrows before Henry's soldiers fired back at them which forced the archers to get back a bit as they soon returned the fire.

The rest of Alex's army was being led by Alex, himself, who had decided to rescue his parents in person despite wanting to stay back at first as he and his soldiers went down a secret pathway that led to the inside part of the castle where they began fighting Henry's men.

Alex, bravely, fought against the soldiers and he was given directions to where his parents were located as King Blu and the other Kings/Queens joined in on fighting against the soldiers to buy the crown prince some time so he can rescue his parents from their respective predicaments.

The crown prince quickly went to the dungeons to rescue his father, who was trapped in an oubliette, where he successfully managed to free him and they went to Henry's bedroom where they had some difficulty in breaking down the door as they, eventually, made a breakthrough.

They broke into the bedroom and they saw that Maria had been stripped naked by Henry as well as strapped to the bed with blood pouring out of her wings while looking very white as the loss of blood was taking it's toll on the injured Queen as her husband and son freed her.

Suddenly, Henry, who realised that Alex was going to free his parents, entered the bedroom where he began to fight Alex as the crown prince bought his parents time to escape and Alex quickly defeated Henry before escaping with the two birds that has raised him since day one.

They, along with King Blu and other visiting royals as well as Alex's main part of his army, got out of the castle before joining up with the rest of the army as they started going back to their respective kingdoms while knowing that the mission is successful and has been accomplished.

Henry was furious that his enemies had managed to escape as he ordered for his army to assembled and he had decided to focus solely on Albert in the hopes of winning the second war that Albert, years previously, had warned him about and Henry ignoring the warnings as he, along with his army, began charging after his enemies.


	9. Albert vs Henry part 8: Henry's end

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 9. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

After getting back to their kingdom, Albert and Alex quickly took Maria to the local hospital where the Queen began receiving treatment for her wounds as well as trying to heal mentally from being raped by Henry which proved to be quite traumatic and Albert tried to soothe his wife's fears.

Although his wife was in hospital, Albert knew that Henry had declared war on him and he quickly got the soldiers together as he knew that Henry wasn't finished yet and there was a war that needed to be fought with his son, Alex, helping him along the way as they went to fight Henry's army.

The two managed to defend their kingdom when Henry and his army had attempted to conquer the kingdom before they went onto the offensive as they began to drive Henry's forces back with the next few days and weeks being a time of stopping Henry from conquering their kingdom.

Eventually it reached a limit with Henry as he began attacking his own in a way to let out his anger of failing to defeat Albert in combat while the people ran for their lives before they managed to reach Albert's kingdom where they begged the benevolent King for help in defending them.

Despite the other kingdom's request to not get involved, Albert took it upon himself to help the people of Sarah's kingdom as he knew that they were being forced to serve Henry against their will and they needed help in getting rid of Henry before his evil deeds got even worse.

The tide of the war began to turn as Albert and his son, Alex, were beginning to drive Henry's forces back to their own kingdom and there was an eventual break in the fighting that allowed Henry the chance to come face-to-face with the son of Albert to talk for the first time.

Henry watched as Alex walked into his tent alone and without any weapons because only talking was allowed in the tent with the weapons being forbidden in case that anyone should try anything in an attempt to get an advantage in the war or attempt assassination.

"So, you must be my enemy's son" said Henry as he looked at Alex. "You know, you are one heck of a fighter when I first fought you".

"I'll take that as a compliment, then" said Alex as he kept his eyes on Henry. "You do realise this is a war, that you are destined to lose".

"Nah, that's crazy soothsaying talk" said Henry as he chuckled. "You see, my oldest son has a protégé that will match you in combat".

"A protégé?, I wonder who that could be" said Alex as he looked unamused. "Apparently, I thought that your son doesn't train people".

"Well, I noticed him training someone" said Henry as he drank some wine. "It appears that his protégé is someone, that is jealous of you".

"Let me guess, it's my sister?" asked Alex as he became annoyed. "I can't believe that she's done this, betraying her own family".

"Apparently, you betrayed her" said Henry as he gave a smirk. "You do realise, she is the rightful heir to the throne and not you".

"She is too reckless, to rule" said Alex as he looked at Henry. "That's why my father, chose me to be his heir".

"So, you're not reckless?" asked Henry as he became curious. "Because from what I've heard, the legendary son of Albert has anger problems".

"Where did you hear that?" said Alex as he turned serious. "Who told you, that sort of information about me?".

"So it's true?, amazing" said Henry as he chuckled again. "After all, you blame others for your problems and you demand loyalty but you offer nothing in return".

"I guess, our talk is over" said Alex as he left the tent. "I shall see you on the battlefield, Henry".

The next day was the last day of the way with both sides battling it out as usual with Albert's army coming out of it with the victory and there was one more thing that needed to be done which was to make sure that Henry surrenders the war and his crown.

This resulted in an one-on-one fight to the death between Alex and Henry with the two managing to land blows on each other as Henry managed to stun Alex before the latter managed to cut Henry's knee with blood pouring from the wood as the two fought on.

Eventually the fight came to an end as Alex manages to defeat Henry and spare his life while knowing that Henry has lost the fight fairly which only infuriated Henry as he tried to kill an unaware Alex before ending up being stabbed by Albert much to Henry's shock as he fell to the ground where he had a slow and painful death.

After defeating Henry, father and son were told by Arthur the royal messenger of the birth of Albert's third child much to the happiness of the two royal members as they decided to keep it a secret from Sarah and her people until the time was right to inform them about the happy news.

They spent the rest of the campaign hunting down the rest of Henry's army as Albert and Alex showed mercy to the innocent peasants, that had been forced to fight for Henry, letting them go after they had handed over their armour as well as their weapons much to peasant's happiness before they went back to their families.

Albert and Alex found Sarah in exile with the deposed Queen hanging out with Jewel, who was clearly pregnant with her own children, as Sarah, happily, rubbed Jewel's belly in a gentle manner while smiling before noticing that Albert and Alex has come back to take her back to her kingdom which she did without hesitation.


	10. Albert vs Henry part 9: Fresh start

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 22 and I hope that you will enjoy it. Also this is the final chapter of this arc and the next arc will be the start of the main story. See you there. :)**

A few weeks past and Sarah's kingdom was back to being peaceful with it's people smiling in happiness as Sarah and her family stood on the balcony of the kingdom with crowns on their heads while their people cheered in happiness at the fact that peace has been restored.

Earlier King Albert and his son, Alex, had managed to defeat as well as kill the tyrant King Henry with the news being met by cheers of the people that hated the guy and they had the biggest of honours of watching Albert return Sarah back to her rightful place as Queen.

Now, Sarah and her son Banderas were standing next to each other as they prepared to say goodbye to Albert and his army, who had helped them regain their kingdom back from the grasps of the tyrant and former King, Henry who was now buried in an unknown location.

"Thanks for helping me regain my kingdom" said Sarah as she shook wings with Albert. "My people and I will always be in your debt".

"No problem, my friend, it was an honour to help you" said Albert as he turned his attention to Banderas. "Also, it was an honour to meet you and your children".

"Just as it was an honour to meet you, your majesty" said Banderas as he shook wings with Albert. "So, do you want to say goodbye to my children?".

"That would be a privilege, old friend" said Albert as he turned to the three sleeping babies. "I am proud to have met you three and I hope that I'll see you again".

"I'm sure that they are proud to have met you" said Banderas as he hugged Albert. "I hope that we meet again, someday, my friend".

Albert nodded his head in agreement as he returned the hug before he went over to his men as they began to leave the kingdom to cheers from it's people, who saw Albert as a hero for saving them from the evil wrath of Henry, who would not troubling them anymore.

Once Albert and his army had left the kingdom, Sarah got to work on rebuilding what had been lost during that short period of battle between Albert and Henry which had ended with Henry's death at Albert's hands before the restored Queen shrug the thought out of her head.

Her first act as Queen was to give each of the dead victims families their compensation which they happily took and Sarah went on to create the new senate building which she, often, attended annually for meetings between her and the senators for both national and international reasons.

Good news came for Sarah and her kingdom when they had been informed of the birth of princess Lisa, the younger sister of princess Liz and prince Alex, which earned a massive cheer from the people of Sarah's kingdom and even the Queen, herself, had to smile in happiness at the news.

They had no idea that was only the start of it as news somehow leaked out about the birth of King Blu and Queen Jewel's three children, princess Carla, princess Bia and prince Tiago, with the news earning a massive cheer from the people of Sarah's kingdom and even the Queen, herself, had to smile in happiness at the news.

A few weeks later, word had got out that prince Alex had got married to a female Spix Macaw and the two ended up having two children of their own, princess Cadence and prince Eddie, a few months later with both news being met with cheers from Sarah's people as they believed that they are going to have a bright future.

Sarah even attended the wedding between her oldest son, Charles and his fiancée-now new wife Lizzie with the two having children of their own some 6 six months later who they named Vaisey, Marc and Eustace with the latter's being named after the two sheriffs of Nottingham.

Charles, himself, had been forced to say goodbye to his protégé, Liz, when she went back with her family and it quickly became clear that this wasn't going to prevent them from contacting each other as they sent letters to each other along with Liz sneaking out to Charles, every night without her parents or brother knowing.

Banderas and his wife Jane ended up having four more children who they named Will, Luke, Dan and Carina with the latter's being named after Jane's father and mother who had just been made the King and Queen's royal advisors much to the happiness of Jane since she had been wanting her parents to become her and her husband's royal advisors for a long time.

Jane even invited her younger sister Shirley, who had been busy making pots for poor people, to come and live with her in Banderas's kingdom which Shirley happily accepted and the two sisters were reunited after many years of being separated from each other.

It wasn't long until Shirley met and fell in love with a royal prince called Harry, the only son of his dying father, Alfred, who's wife had been executed for having affair with another bird, though, a few months later, Shirley got married to prince Harry and she was effectively made a princess.

Six months later, she gave birth to her and her husband prince Harry's three children who they named Owen, Kate and Bernard before the family of five eventually had to move to prince Harry's kingdom where he and Shirley were named the new King and Queen after Harry's father died.

Sarah and her son, Banderas, stood on the balcony of their castle as they overlooked the crowd of cheering people, which made the two smile before they smiled at each other knowing that a new beginning had just started for their kingdom and their people as a whole.


	11. Traitor part 1: Shocking discovery

**Hello everyone. Here is the first chapter of the new arc. I hope you will enjoy it. :)**

Seven years had passed since the death of Henry with his former kingdom having survived his terrible crimes and the kingdom is now ruled by Henry's wife-turned-widow, Sarah, as she manages to successfully bring stability back to her kingdom and her people.

Now, in the present day, three young children are running around in the forest and they were playing outlaws with the youngest playing the role of Robin Hood while the elder ones played the roles of his merry men as they silently ran through the forest.

The oldest is called Richard and he is the first-born child of his parents, Banderas and Jane, as well as the elder brother of his younger siblings with Richard having a personality that was a mixture of calmness as well as caution when getting into a terrible situation.

The second child is called Marion and she is the second-born child of her parents, Banderas and Jane, as well as the middle child of her siblings with Marion having a personality that was a mixture of feisty whenever she is annoyed and excited to learn new things whenever she is calm.

The third child is called Nightfly and he is the third-born child of his parents, Banderas and Jane, as well as the youngest child of his siblings with Nightfly having a personality that was a mixture of cheerfulness whenever he is feeling happy and serious when finding himself in a serious situation.

All three children were playing the outlaws, Robin Hood and his merry men, when something caught their attention as they began to following whatever had got their attention before they eventually found out the source and it was revealed to be an teenage female Scarlet Macaw.

"Hey, I know her, guys" said Marion as she looked at her siblings. "That's princess Liz, the sister of prince Alex".

"What is she doing here?" asked Richard as he became suspicious. "Isn't she suppose to be, back in her kingdom?".

"Looks like, we're gonna find out" said Nightfly as he became cautious. "We still need to find out, why she is here".

They got their answer when they saw Liz meet up with an adult male Spix Macaw and this horrified the three children as they knew that the adult male Spix Macaw in question is none other than their uncle, Charles, who they disliked greatly due to him being uncaring about the pain that he inflicts on others.

The three kids watched as Liz hugged Charles before they began plotting the downfall of prince Alex and it only horrified the kids more with Marion using her notebook to write down what she and her siblings were hearing from the devious two royals, knowing that this could end up saving Alex's life.

They continued to watch as Charles began training Liz and the two were practising their sword-fighting much to the worry of the three kids as they knew that Liz could very well surpass Alex in terms of better sword-fighting as well as strength if they aren't careful and Marion wrote this down in her notebook.

After many minutes of training, Liz and Charles stopped training with each other as they began to take a stroll through the forest while the kids decided to go and tell someone about what they saw and they knew just the person to tell as they began to make their way back to their home.

They got into the castle and they began to try to find their parents in hopes of telling them about what they saw in the forest and they managed to find their parents talking to each other about an very important meeting that Banderas needs to attend when their parents quickly noticed them standing in the doorway.

"Hey kids, did you guys play nice?" asked Banderas as he chuckled. "I'm kidding, I know that you three, play nice anyway".

"What's wrong, kids?" asked Jane when she saw their expressions. "Did you see something, in the forest?".

"Yes, we did, mom" said Richard as he spoke to his mother. "We saw, princess Liz in the forest and she was talking to uncle Charles".

"Then they started training" said Marion before looking at Nightfly. "Isn't that right, little bro, we saw them, didn't we?".

"That's definitely, correct" agreed Nightfly as he looked at his father. "We also overheard them, plotting something".

"Now, now, kids" said Banderas as he looked at his three children. "Don't overreact, those two are just talking, you know, besides, I am late for a meeting".

"But dad, please" said Richard as he tried to get his father to understand. "You don't understand, we know what we saw".

"Richard, enough" said Banderas as he got annoyed with his son. "I do not want to hear another peep from you, understand?".

The attitude shocked Richard and he, reluctantly, nodded in understanding as his father smiled while giving him and his siblings a hug before going to the important meeting much to the sadness of his three children, who were comforting by their mother before going to do their own thin.

Marion went with a group of her friends and Richard went to talk to his father's mother, Sarah, while Nightfly went to the nearby training centre where he began training himself in the arts of sword-fighting, archery as well as using the Pell to whack went with both his wooden sword and wooden shield.

After that, he went back to doing more archery and he was getting better ever since he started training himself at the age of six which, at that point, he wasn't doing very well as he kept missing the target, but now, he has clearly improved on his archery skills and he did plenty of exercise as well as drink plenty of water for good measure.


	12. Traitor part 2: Trouble

**Hello everyone. Here is the second chapter of this arc. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

When they had finished doing their respective hobbies, the three kids began to ponder about why princess Liz, of all birds, was talking and training with their uncle with the thought causing the kids a very big headache as they continued to think of the possible reasons for why the two were seeing each other.

Many things went through their heads and they began to take a break from all of thinking which had caused the pain of their headache to increase as they began talking about what to do in case their father didn't go through on bringing Liz to justice and they decided to do it, themselves if they have to.

The three were walking around the castle when they spotted their uncle, Charles, which made the three kids grow tense as they knew that their uncle is someone that loves to inflict pain on others just for his own sadistic pleasure and, in his mind, fun much to the disgust of his two nephews and one niece.

Nightfly, in particular, has a grudge against his uncle because of the fact that he has heard about when his grandfather, Charles's father Henry, had raped Maria, the wife of King Albert, in his bedroom as well as the fact that Charles, like his father before him, raped and killed many women.

The two hated each other and the reason why they didn't go as far as wishing each other dead is because they knew, deep down, that they are family and they shouldn't wish for each other to die as it will cause pain for the rest of the family and Nightfly didn't want his family to go through that pain.

Luckily, Charles didn't noticed them as he kept on walking towards a room while being surrounded by his loyal guards and the three kids began to wonder what their uncle was up to this time as they silently followed him towards the room and they managed to sneak their way in as well as hiding themselves.

"So, my white knights in shining armour" said Charles as he smiled at a group of knights. "We are here to discuss, how to get rid of my mother once and for all".

"Yeah and to get rid of your brother" said one of the knights as he smiled. "You are the one and true heir to the throne, not your wimpy of a brother".

"That is off course, correct" said Charles as he beamed at the knight. "But as you can see, we have a little problem".

"Your nephews and niece?" asked a second Knight in anger. "Those three are just like their stupid mother and father".

"We will deal with them" said Charles as he smiled in happiness. "But first, we need to focus on killing, Alex".

"So, what's the plan, then?" asked a third knight as he crossed his wings. "Do we go up to the guy and kill him?".

"No, I got a better, idea" said Charles as his smile grew in size. "We let his sister, Liz, do the work for us".

"She's his sister, no doubt" said a fourth knight as he smiled. "So, it makes perfect sense, that she will kill Alex".

Nightfly and his siblings were horrified by what they were hearing while they watched for a few more moments before Charles as well as his knights began leaving the room in their numbers as they began acting normal in front of everyone else in order to hide the fact that they were plotting murder.

After they were gone, the three siblings got out of their hiding places and they began to make their way out of the room before they bumped into their father as he glared at them which caused the three kids smile, innocently, at him although they knew that he didn't buy it.

Banderas didn't say anything apart from ordering them to follow him and the three kids slowly followed him with their heads bowed down in shame as they wondered why they were getting into trouble just for discovering a plot to kill Alex and they continued to follow their father to the throne room.

They got to the throne room where they were told to stay put as their father went up next to his throne in order to think before he speaks as he knew that he needs to think this through before telling them off as well as wonder why they wouldn't just go and play with the other children, like other children do.

Nightfly and his siblings, even though they are still concerned about being told off by their father, had already decided to go after princess Liz and find out more information about why she is meeting with Charles in secret as well as why she wants to kill her own brother.


	13. Traitor part 3: Sneaking out

**Hello everyone. Here is the third chapter for this arc. I hope that you will enjoy it. Also, in the next Arc will be a new character created by Marcothehawk, so keep your eyes out for that in the next arc. :)**

Once he had finished taking the time to think, Banderas turned his attention back to his three children and he looked at each of them with anger in his eyes as he knew that he had just caught them in the act of escaping a room that they weren't suppose to enter.

Richard was feeling very nervous and he didn't like it when his father got this angry as he knew that it could very well result in a slap to the face for him with the thought only scaring Richard more as he tried his very best to be brave in this tense situation.

Marion was shaking with fright at the fact that she is now in big trouble with her father and it only took Nightfly to wrap his wing around her to calm her nerves as she knew that her brother was there for her and she felt better because of that assures.

Nightfly, himself, was feeling worried about being in this type of situation and he knew that his father wasn't going to be happy with him or his siblings for not dropping the subject of an assassination plot to kill Alex and he stood his ground awaiting punishment.

"What were you doing?" asked Banderas as he turned to face his children. "What were you three, doing in that room?".

"Um...We were listening" said Richard as he gulped in terror. "We overheard uncle Charles, plotting to kill prince Alex".

"Ok, stop, JUST, stop" said Banderas as he became annoyed. "I already heard this and I am telling you, now, drop it".

"No dad, please listen" said Marion as she tried to convince her father. "Unless we do something, prince Alex could be killed".

"Yes, dad, listen to Marion" said Nightfly as he agreed with his sister. "Uncle Charles can't be trusted, he wants to get rid of the son of your greatest ally".

"Ok, this is ridiculous" said Banderas as he tried to remain calm. "Can we, at least, have a normal day without you three blabbering on about some plot".

"This is serious, dad" said Richard as he got annoyed with his father. "You told us that we need to save people, no matter what, which is exactly what we are going to do".

"Stop, I said STOP!" said Banderas when his kids tried to walk away. "You three are not going anywhere, now, go to your rooms and stay there".

Nightfly and his siblings nodded their heads in shame as they went to their rooms while their father was going to talk with his wife about keeping an eye on their children in case they do anything out of the ordinary and he wanted them to stay in the castle at all times.

Unfortunely for Banderas, later that night, Nightfly and his siblings were already making preparations to go to save prince Alex as they got what they needed for the trip before sneaking their way out of their rooms without their parents knowing and Nightfly quickly went to the training area to get a bow and a pack of arrows.

Once he had got what he needed, he went back to join his siblings as they got to the castle courtyard before riding one Ambling Gait each with Nightfly riding a brown one, Richard riding a black one while Marion rode a white one as they journeyed to the forest in hopes of intercepting Charles and Liz.

They ambled to forest where they scouted the area before they eventually saw the two culprits, Charles and Liz, talking amongst themselves as they silently ran through the forest in the direction of Albert's kingdom with Nightfly and his siblings ambling them from behind in hot pursuit.

They got to the edge of the forest and Charles went on to Albert's castle while Liz, who decided to have his back and stay behind, kept guard on if anyone is following them although it wasn't until Charles had got into the castle when Liz saw three ambling gaits heading towards them.

Richard was carrying a small axe, Marion was carrying a short sword and shield while Nightfly was carrying a bow and arrow which he, quickly, uses with his first shot missing Liz by a clear mile and his second shot getting closer to Liz before his third shot managed to force Liz to take cover.

Nightfly kept on firing warning shots at Liz as she grabbed her own bow and arrow which caused the three siblings to get off their ambling gaits as well as get them and themselves to safety behind the trees before Liz fired her bow and arrows which missed their targets before turning to her sword instead.

Nightfly uses his bow to fire his arrow at Liz, who manages to dodge the arrow, before she charges at his direction with Marion charging at her which resulted in the two clashing swords and Marion was holding her own against Liz before the sword was taken out of her wings.

Richard took this opportunity to attack Liz and the two fought with strength as well as wits while it was made clear that Liz was still winning before Nightfly fired at Liz again except that, this time, he intentionally missed while causing Liz to pause for a split second which was enough for Marion and Richard to tackle her to the ground.

After tackling Liz to the ground as well as restraining her, Richard and Marion told Nightfly to go after Charles in order to stop him from carrying out his plan to kill prince Alex with Nightfly nodding his head in agreement as he began to give chase after his evil uncle to stop him from killing prince Alex.

Liz could only watch as Nightfly entered the castle and she began to grow angry at the fact that a young boy was going to ruin the plan that she, along with Charles, had created and this gave her the strength to get Richard and Marion off her as she began to chase Nightfly.


	14. Traitor part 4: Saving a prince

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 14. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

While Liz had managed to escape Richard and Marion's grasp, Nightfly was still in pursuit of his uncle as he followed Charles through the corridors to different places while keeping out of sight of his uncle as the two went upstairs to the royal bedrooms with it being a race against time for Nightfly.

Charles had a happy smile on his face as he made his way up the stairs and he repeatedly checked to see if anyone was following him before continuing on with his devious mission after seeing that no one was following except that there was someone following him and it was his younger nephew.

Nightfly spotted his uncle checking for prince Alex's bedroom before finding it and this caused the young boy to chase after his uncle again to prince Alex's room where he saw Charles holding his sword above his head as he prepared himself for the killing blow that would Alex's life.

"MY PRINCE!" shouted Nightfly as he ran over to Alex and blocked his uncle's strike with his bow. "WAKE UP!, YOU'RE BEING ATTACKED BY MY UNCLE!, CHARLES!".

"SHUT UP, YOU FEATHERED SQUEAK!" shouted Charles as he turned his attention to his Nephew. "IF I CAN'T KILL ALEX, THEN I GUESS THAT I WILL KILL YOU INSTEAD!".

Alex quickly woken up at the sound of the shouting only to see Nightfly stopping his uncle from killing him and he could only watch as Charles began attacking Nightfly with his sword while Nightfly blocked his uncle's repeated strikes with his bow as the two fought each other.

The two took their fight out into the hallway where they heard a female battle-cry and it was revealed to be Liz as she tried to attack Nightfly only for the boy to dodge her attack as he began fighting the two of them while he held his own in the fight in hopes of distracting them till help arrived.

Nightfly continued to hold his own as he held off both his uncle and Liz at the same time until he was knocked down to the ground where he watched as his two enemies tried to kill him only for Alex and his father, Albert, to intervene as they began restraining Charles and Liz.

Liz managed to escape her father's grasp as she lunged at her brother with one of her arrows in her wings as she attempted to murder Alex only for the guy, himself, to easily dodge the attack and trip her up which caused Liz to fall to the ground where she was restrained by her brother.

"What were you thinking, sister?" demanded Alex as he became angry. "Why are you working with someone like Charles, he's our enemy?".

"He understood me, brother" said Liz as she was brought face-to-face with Alex. "He understood me, like no one ever had, NOT...EVEN...YOU!".

"So, you try and do this?" asked Alex as he became disgusted with his sister. "Why do I have the feeling that, you are doing this just to have your revenge against me?".

"I think you know, the answer" said Liz as she spit into her own brother's eyes. "You took my title away from me, you stole my chance to be a future Queen".

"You really are an idiot, Liz" said Alex as he glared at his big sister. "You know that?, you like to flirt with boys at parties and yet, you don't care about your own people".

Liz could only glare at her younger brother before some guards came and she, along with Charles, was taken to the dungeons until something can be done of the two while word will get to Queen Sarah about what has happened at the kingdom as well as the heroic actions of Nightfly.

At that moment, Richard and Marion appeared before they saw Albert that resulted in Nightfly's two siblings kneeling in respect to Albert, who smiled at them, before telling them to rise to their feet as he got confirmation from Nightfly, himself, that they are his siblings and they were here to save Alex's life.

Albert, happily, hugged the three siblings as thanks for saving his son and Alex, himself, joined in on the hug as he showed his thanks for the three for saving his life knowing that he could very well be dead at this present moment and he has the three siblings to thank for him being alive.

Once they broke the hug, Albert made sure that the three siblings got a room where they can rest and sleep as he planned on taking them to the throne room in order to wait with them for the arrival of their parents to tell them about what had happened that night and how they saved prince Alex's life.

Alex could only watch on in sadness as his sister and Charles were taken to the dungeons where they will be serving time behind bars for their crimes of treason and attempting assassination of a royal as Alex went back to his room where he snuggled up with his wife for a good night's sleep.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, I am finally back to writing again after some annoying trouble with Fanfiction, itself. To be honest, I don't know what the problem was, but, apparently, it has been sorted out...for now. Which means, you must be careful and I must be careful in case something like this happens again. So, without further ado, I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. :)**


	15. Traitor part 5: Sympathy

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 15. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

The next morning and after successfully helping their youngest brother to save prince Alex, Richard and Marion as well as Nightfly were brought to the throne room where they stood in anticipation of the arrival of their parents as well as their grandmother, who have come to see if they are alright.

Minutes past until the three sibling's family arrived in the throne room and Jane ran over to her children with the biggest smile on her face as she hugged her three children while Banderas could only smile as he joined in on the hug at the fact that his three children are alright.

Queen Sarah, herself, hugged her three grandchildren before turning her attention to Albert as the two royals hugged each other in happiness of the fact that they, once again, meet each other during a happy moment, this time being the safety of Nightfly and his siblings.

"Thank you, Albert, for looking after them" said Sarah as she smiled at Albert. "I heard that they saved your son's life?".

"Yes, they did, Sarah, my son is alive thanks to them" said Albert as he smiled back. "My son owes a life debt to those three, especially the younger one".

"I'm sure that he does, Albert, I'm sure he does" said Sarah as she became serious. "So, let me guess, my son, Charles, played a part in the attempted killing of your son?".

"That's true, Sarah, I think that he is mad at me" said Albert as he became concerned. "Apparently, I think that he wants to Kill my son as a way to get revenge on me".

"I see, well I Guess that I will scowl him like a child" said Sarah as she smiled at Albert again. "Once again, Albert, thanks for your help, your father would be proud".

"Yeah and once again, your welcome, Sarah" said Albert as he returned the smile. "Your kingdom and mine are the greatest of allies for a reason".

"Indeed we are, Albert, indeed we are" said Sarah as she thought of something. "Albert, you wouldn't mind letting me having a word with my son, would you?".

"No problem, Sarah, anything for a friend" said Albert as he became concerned again. "I think that you should take Charles back home, my people would want him dead".

"Yes, yes, I will be taking him back home" said Sarah as she smiled at Albert again. "Until we meet again, I guess?".

"Until we meet again, my Queen" said Albert as he, happily, returned the smile. "It was an honour to see you again".

Sarah nodded in agreement to what Albert was saying before the two bowed to each other in respect as Sarah, along with her youngest son's family, made their way back to their kingdom where the people would be expecting to be cheering at the return of their princes and princess.

Which is exactly what they did from the moment that they saw them, the cheering was so loud that it could very well be heard from thousand of miles away and everyone would end up finding themselves hearing the joys of a happy people, who are joyed at the fact their princes and princess are back home.

While that was happening, Albert confronted Charles about the attempt on Alex's life and Charles revealed that it was indeed out of revenge for what happened to his father as he had been told that Albert was the one, who killed Henry which Albert confirmed that he was the one who ran Henry through with a sword.

After that, Albert allowed his son to talk to the guy that tried to kill with Alex coming face-to-face with Charles as the two talked for a few minutes before Alex left the cell as he went to talk to his sister, Liz, about why she has this big hatred towards him as well as why she didn't try to talk to their parents about.

It was clear that she didn't want anyone else to think that she is weal and this caused Alex to become more sympathetic towards his sister as he, eventually, found out the reason for why she wanted him gone and it was something that he has always been suspicious of from the very beginning.

Liz had felt that she was always left in the dark while Alex was always in the spotlight as well as the apple of Albert's eye and she had tried numerous times to be treated with as much love as Alex was being treated without much success which, gradually, led to her hard-core personality.

Despite her growing jealousy and distain for Alex, Liz managed to resist the temptation to give into her anger until she had reached her breaking-point when Alex was crowned a crown prince and is announced to be the heir to the throne, this being the moment when Liz finally gave into her anger.

Alex, despite his previous hatred of his sister, was worried about the possibility of that same anger being inside Liz and he decided that Liz should get help with her mental while knowing that if this anger continues to grow, then, his sister could very well suffer something that is far worse than death.

After talking to his sister, Alex gave Liz a gentle kiss on the forehead before leaving her cell much to the amazement of Liz as she thought that Alex hates her and she, once Alex was out of hearing range, began to sob at the fact that she nearly killed her own brother and no one was going to give her the love that she sought so long for.


	16. Traitor part 6: Hope for redemption

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 16. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

A few days passed since Liz had been sent to prison for her crimes of treason, Marion decided to pay her a visit in the hopes that she can help Liz redeem herself of her crimes against her own family as she knew that Liz needs a chance of redeeming herself of the crimes that she had committed out of anger.

Marion, while the guards were still asleep, sneaked her way to the dungeons and she walked past many cells before coming in front of the one that held Liz, who, had a defeated expression on her face as she sobbed into her wings which had chains on them as Marion entered Liz's cell.

Liz carried on sobbing for another few minutes before she realised that Marion was there to meet her and this surprised Liz as she didn't expect for someone like Marion to come to visit her, especially after she had been a part of a plot to kill her own brother just to be Queen as well as attempting to kill Nightfly.

"You can still be loved, Liz, I know you can" said Marion as she dropped her weapons to the ground. "You just need to trust people, that's all".

"I can't trust my own brother or our father" said Liz as she looks at Marion with teary eyes. "Heck, no one really loves me, it's just an act that they put on".

"Not all people do that, Liz, especially me" said Marion as she held Liz's wings with her own. "You can be my friend if you want, I can help you".

"Really?, YOU can help me?, seriously?" asked Liz as she became surprised by what she was hearing. "You really want me to be your friend, after everything I've done?".

"Of course, you did these things out of anger" said Marion before she hugged Liz which took the latter by surprise. "I know there is more to you, than anger, Liz, trust me".

Liz was surprised by Marion hugging her and she couldn't help return the hug with the sight bringing a smile on Richard's face as he knew that Marion might have just help Liz redeem herself which only made his smile grow in size as he watched the two break their hug.

Marion looked up at Liz and smiled which Liz returned before they hugged each other again as the two continued to hug before they, eventually, broke it as Marion knew that she had to get back to the rest of her family as she knew that they are most definitely worried for her.

She left the cell and she gave Liz a smile before she left the dungeons as a whole with result being in Liz having hope that there is someone that can help her redeem herself in the eyes of her brother, father as well as the whole kingdom that has surely got word of her crime by now.

"I'm so sorry, for what I nearly did" said Liz as she looks at Marion. "My thirst for vengeance nearly took your brother's life".

"I've already forgiven you, for that" said Marion as she looks at Liz. "I knew that you tried to kill my brother out of anger, its not your fault".

"Thanks for the support, my...friend" said Liz as she smiles at Marion. "Also, I didn't get your name, what is your name, anyway?".

"My name is Marion, Liz" said Marion as she returned the smile. "It was an honour to finally meet you, my princess".

Liz smiled as Marion curtseyed to her with the former returning the gesture before Marion left the cell and started heading back to her parent's kingdom while Liz watched as her first real friend left with the two giving each other, one last smile, before Marion eventually went out of sight.

Her time with Marion had left an big impact on Liz as she became determined to change her ways in order to become both a better princess to the people of her father's kingdom and a better brother to Alex knowing that she is missing out on a lot of good things with him.

So, she began training herself in her cell both physically as well as mentally while waiting to be freed so she can prove to both her father and brother that she has changed for the better as well as having no intention of trying to kill either of them or anyone else out of revenge, ever again.

She knew that things would take time to heal and it was the same case with her as she, emotionally, healed herself while continuing to heal mentally with the objective being to get rid of bad thoughts about her brother and parents to replace those bad thoughts with good thoughts.


	17. Traitor part 7: Scowling

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 17. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

While Liz was busy training herself for a better future, Charles was plotting more revenge on Albert and he vowed to get his revenge from the moment that he would be free of the prison cell that held him, although, he had no idea that he was going to have a visitor.

He was still plotting his revenge when he saw his mother, Sarah, enter with a guard and it was clear that Sarah wasn't happy with him as she gave him a stern glare that made Charles as he loved getting on his mother's nerves and he was happy to see her that way.

Sarah told the guard to let her speak to her son alone and the guard, respectfully, agreed as he went out of hearing range while Sarah stood facing her son, Charles, on the outside area of the cell as Charles could only speak to her on the inside area of the cell.

"Hello mother, happy to see you" said Charles in a sarcastic manner. "So, you come to scowl me like a child?".

"Grow up, Charles, you idiot" said Sarah as she continued to glare at Charles. "Also, yes, I am here to scowl you like a child, that you are".

"Oh really, you're good at that" said Charles as he carried on being sarcastic. "I bet that you didn't weep, when my father was murdered by that murderous Albert".

"Albert is a good King, Henry was not" said Sarah as she looked at Charles. "You should be glad that, you didn't make things even more worse for yourself".

"A good King?, hmmm, let's think about that" said Charles as he smiled. "He's a _good_ King, who loves war and he loves murdering his enemies".

"So, what does that make your father?" asked Sarah as she became angry. "Your father raped and killed many women, just to get a reaction out of Albert".

"The people deserved, what they got" said Charles as he became furious. "Albert will get what he deserves, he can't escape it".

"Do you even care, about what you done?" demanded Sarah as her anger grew. "You nearly assassinated, prince Alex".

"He took part in the murder of my father" said Charles as he grew more angry. "Why are you, defending him?".

"Because he is the son, of my biggest ally" said Sarah as she began to calm down. "You nearly started a war".

"Well, maybe I should have then, huh?" said Charles as he sarcastically smiled. "Let's see if that's a war, he will survive".

"You're insane, Charles, I'm disappointed in you" said Sarah in sadness. "Also, I come to bring you home".

"Using your senses, mother?, it's about time" said Charles as he laughed. "I knew, that you would warm up to me, eventually".

"I'm not doing this for you, Charles, it's for Albert" said Sarah as she glared at Charles. "He wants you gone, a wish that I will grant, he knows that his people want you dead".

Charles shrugged his shoulders and he watched as Sarah called out for the guard, who came back to dungeons, before telling the guard to unlock Charles's cell with information that Albert wanted Charles out of his kingdom being the thing that got the guard to unlock Charles's cell and freeing Charles.

The guy still had chains on his wings and legs as he walked with his mother out of the dungeons to the stables where they got on some ponies before they began to make their way back to Sarah's kingdom in order to give Albert some peace of the fact that Charles is finally out of his kingdom.

When he rode through the nearby village, Charles was pelted by food thrown by the villagers as they showed their anger towards him and they had every right to be angry at Charles as they had heard about what he nearly did and they were not pleased by the slightest.


	18. Traitor part 8: Reconciliation

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 18. The last chapter of this arc. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

After Marion had got back from seeing Liz, she and her brothers were talking to their father, who apologised for his stern behaviour towards them as well as his ignorance of their warnings that Charles was plotting to kill prince Alex and this has clearly haunted Banderas.

The four were sitting at a water-fall and it was clear to the three siblings that Banderas was having a hard time forgiving himself for what he had said to his own children and he knew that they, in the situation that they have been in, are much smarter than he is.

Banderas was still feeling guilty as he tearfully expressed his disappointment of his own actions and he, even, wished that he could have been a better father, to which, his children felt sorry for him and they knew that their father was going through a hard time, right now.

"I'm so sorry, kids, I really am, all of this is my fault" said Banderas as he sobbed. "I should have listened to you, all of you".

"It's ok, dad, we forgive you and we'll never hate you" said Marion as she smiled at her father. "You have always been a good father to us, always".

"Yeah, we are happy to be your children and we're glad you're our father" said Richard as he smiled too. "We love you, dad".

"You are the best father, any kid, like us, can ask for" said Nightfly as he smiles at Banderas. "Never forget that, dad".

"I won't, Nightfly, I promise you" said Banderas as he returned the smile. "You three are the best kids, any dad can ask for".

Everything was put right again as the three siblings hugged their father, who gladly returned it, before they made their way back into the castle where they met up with Jane and the entire family began having fun together as they played hide and seek with the children doing the hiding while their parents did the seeking.

Charles was put in the stocks and the people enjoyed themselves as they threw food at him much to his displeasure while vowing revenge on Albert for this humiliation as he forced himself to wait out the painful as well as humiliating time that he had to endure as the people continued to throw food at him.

That wasn't the only good news because, back in Albert's kingdom, Liz has redeemed herself in the eyes of her father and brother as she became a happy aunt to her brother's two children, Prince Eddie and princess Cadence, with the three getting along with Liz having a strong bond with her nephew and niece.

Things in the mortal realm were good, but, in the spirit realm, all is not good as a battle was being fought between two powerful enemies with one fighting to protect the mortal realm while the other was fighting to get the chance to conquer the mortal realm as the two continued to battle with each other.

One of them was a male Green Macaw spirit and he wore a cloak as well as a hat along with the fact that he had a staff as a weapon while his enemy is a male Peacock and he has two Jade blades that held mystical power within them as he continued to battle the guy that he once considered his brother.

"You know something?, something very interesting" said the male Green Macaw as he chuckled. "Our battle ended, five hundred years ago".

"Well, obviously then, I am back for a rematch" said the male Peacock as he glared at his enemy. "With your power, I will be able to return to the mortal realm".

"When will you realise, the more you take" said the male Green Macaw as he became saddened. "The less you have, add to the fact that you are destined to lose".

"Not this time, _brother_ , I will return to the mortal realm" said the male Peacock as he smiled. "But this time, you won't be there to stop me".

"Hmmm, I knew it wasn't my destiny to stop you" said the male Green Macaw as he also smiled. "I already know, that there is another going down that path".

"Then, I will find him and take his chi, too" said the male Peacock as the male Green Macaw became a Jade necklace. "Your failure will be complete, Remand".

The male Peacock grabbed the Jade necklace and he was intending on going to the mortal realm, but, he thought that they weren't ready for someone like him and so he decided to give them a long break in order for things to go back to normal until he decides to make his presence known.

He knew that his moment of triumph will come and he intends on taking it once the situation in the mortal realm was put right again as he wanted them to be happy until he comes to ruin their party as he intends on showing every mortal, exactly what he was capable of in terms of fighting.

After getting back to her kingdom, Sarah and Charles rode through the nearby village where the villagers booed as well as threw food at Charles with most of the food hitting him in the face as he tried to defend himself as much as he could while the peasants continued to throw food at him.


	19. Jade warrior part 1: Invitation

**Hello everyone. Here is the new arc for this story. In this arc, we will be introduced to Marcothehawk's OC, Lai. I hope you enjoy it. :)**

A few months passed since Nightfly and his siblings had saved the life of Prince Alex, the three siblings were doing their own usual activities when they were called by their mother, Jane, which caused the three siblings to run in the direction of their mothers voice as they knew that their mother needs them for something.

They followed the voice until they got to their parent's bedroom where they saw their parents sitting on their bed and they had smiles on their faces when they saw their three children appear and their smiles only grew as they urged them to come over to them with the three siblings happy to oblige.

Nightfly and his siblings ran over to their parents, who their happily hugged, to the joy of Jane and Banderas as the family of five played with each other for a few minutes before they got back to the serious business and their kids listened in anticipation to what they had to say.

"So mom, what is it?" asked Richard as he grew excited. "You wanted us for something, right?".

"Yes, I did, be patient" said Jane as she smiles at her oldest son. "You see, we have been invited to Queen Jewel's birthday party, which will be held in ten days".

"We have?, this is awesome" said Marion as her face brightened up. "I have always dreamed of meeting, Queen Jewel".

"Don't worry, sis, you'll meet her" said Nightfly as he looks at his parents. "So, when are we going to go, mom and dad?".

"We are going...Right now" said Banderas as he smiled at his three children. "Now go on, chop-chop, let's get moving".

Nightfly and his siblings quickly got themselves ready for the trip as they dressed themselves in the finest clothes as well as making sure that they know how to bow properly to any royals that they are going to meet, including Queen Jewel, as they remembered the rule of walking towards royal in the throne room.

The rule was that you should never barge or run into the throne room with either action not putting on a good impression for the King and Queen in the throne room, so, when walking into the throne room, you should bow your head and walk slowly towards the two royals before kneeling only to standing when the two royals allow you to stand.

The three siblings remembered that rule very well and they began to practice it until they got the hang of it as they, along with their parents as well as their grandmother, began making their way towards the stables where they got onto some Amblers and they ambled their way to Jewel's kingdom.

Queen Sarah loved the Ambler, a horse that has a special walk called 'amble' an ability that lasts for hour after hour after hour, because she has always found it more comfortable riding one as opposed to a traditional horse or pony despite having the latter horses in the stables.

She has also been invited by Queen Jewel to come to her birthday party and Sarah left her and her sister Shirley's father, Reeve, in charge of looking after the castle as well as keeping Charles in check until she returns and Reeve already knows how to handle birds like the brother of his son-in-law.

After Ambling for many days, the family of five finally found Jewel's kingdom as they rode towards the small village that resided next to a big, strong and tall castle that loomed over the village nearby as Sarah and her family were greeted by a cheering crowd as they waved back at them with smiles on their faces.

They got to the castle and they entered the castle courtyard where they were greeted by King Blu and Queen Jewel, the two royals having smiles on their faces, as they watched Sarah and her family get off their amblers, that were taken to the stables after their riders got off, as they walked towards the two royals.

"Hello Sarah, good to see you" said Blu as he hugged Sarah. "I heard that you knew, my father".

"I did and he was a good man" said Sarah as she returned the hug. "He would be very proud of you, Blu".

"Yeah, I think he would be" agreed Blu as before introducing his wife. "Sarah, this is my wife, Jewel".

"It's a pleasure to meet you" said Sarah as she hugged Jewel. "So, tell me, are the children alright?".

"Yes, they are, Sarah" said Jewel before she noticed Nightfly and his siblings. "So, these are your grandchildren?".

"They sure are" said Sarah as she introduced the three siblings. "This is Richard, Marion and Nightfly".

"Hello, your majesty" said the three as they bowed to Jewel. "It's our pleasure to finally meet you".

"Please, the honour is all mine" said Jewel as she told the three to rise. "Also, I am truly thankful, for you and your parents to attend my birthday party, please follow me".

Nightfly and his siblings, happily, followed Queen Jewel into the castle as they began looking at all of the fancy decorations for the big occasion with the sight bringing a smile on their respective faces as they continued to follow Jewel to a room that made them wonder what was inside of it.

Jewel turned her head to make sure that Nightfly and his siblings are still with her as she opened the doors to the room where three Spix Macaw children are playing with another Spix Macaw child and a Peregrine Falcon child as well much to the amazement of Nightfly and his siblings.


	20. Jade warrior part 2: A Queen's children

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 20. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

After Queen Jewel had opened the doors to a room where other kids were playing, Nightfly and his siblings began to make their way into the room with Jewel following them from behind as they went to meet some of the kids that are present with the kids in the room looking at the new arrivals in curiosity.

The three siblings eventually found themselves meeting the three Spix Macaw children, that they had saw playing earlier, face-to-face as Nightfly and his siblings took their time to look at the appearance of the three children, two of them female and one male, which left an lasting impression on them.

The oldest female is the fluffiest and biggest of the chicks. She gets her chubby build from her great-aunt, Mimi. She looks almost exactly like her mother, but, like her siblings, has her father's beak and talons. Unlike her siblings or parents, her eyes are bright green in color, which she gets from her grandfather (though his aren't as bright as hers) and she has dark eyelashes like her mother and sister. Her eyelids have a very light tint of lavender, which like her build, is presumably from Mimi.

She is a little on the plump side, with round, curvaceous shapes, and a long tail. She has Jewel's "hair" style, along with unique facial markings that can sometimes resemble that of Bia's: a band over the top of the beak and around the eyes, but not the same color. Whilst the rest of the family's facial markings are lighter than the rest of their feathers, her facial markings are darker. She has the largest wings of the brood, making her want to show them off. Her back is more blue, while her breast and belly are more cerulean in color.

The second female is the middle born of her brood (by three minutes and 2.5 seconds), around the same height as the oldest female and is noticeably taller than their younger sibling. She looks a lot like her mother but, like her brother and sister, she has her father's beak and talons, and her eyes are hazel-brown like her father's and brother's.

She has a combination of Blu and Jewel 's feathers. Her "hair" style is similar to Jewel's and her older sister, although it doesn't quite curl; the feathers fall straight down the back of her head. Her wings and tail are darker than the rest of her, and she has dark eyelashes like her mother and sister. Unlike her family, she often points her tail in the air, rather than let it rest on the ground. This gives her an overall "S" shape, with elegant "S" curves. It has been said that she looks similar to what Jewel looked like when she was a hatchling.

She has facial markings that seem to resemble her older sister most of the time, but she actually has Jewel's markings: a band over the top of the beak and around the eyes, but not the same colour. Whilst her older sister's are darker, hers are a lighter shade. She has the shortest and smallest wings of the brood.

The only male of the siblings is a skinny young chick who looks exactly like Blu, also having his "hair" style, but, unlike his sisters, he has more hair feathers that stand up, like Jewel. He also has downy feathers that stick up on the back of his neck and on his chest. He has dark blue feathers, lighter blue facial markings, light grey talons, dark grey beak, and brown eyes that are the same hazel-brown colour as his father and sister's. He has the second largest wings, despite being the youngest of the brood. Being the youngest, he is also the smallest and shortest of the brood.

Nightfly and his siblings could only look at their possible friends with smiles on their faces as they couldn't wait to play with them and the sight made Jewel, herself, smile as she began introducing her children to Nightfly and his siblings as they need to know each other's names.

"Kids, these are my children" said Jewel as she introduced her children. "My oldest daughter, Carla, my second daughter, Bia and my only son, Tiago".

"Hello there, my princess" said Richard as he looked at Carla. "It's an honour to meet you, guys".

"It's our pleasure to meet you" said Carla as she smiled. "We always wanted some new friends to play with".

"Yeah, we can't wait to play with you" said Tiago as he smiled. "I hope that we get to prank, uncle Bosco, together".

"Tiago, what have I told you about pranking?" asked Jewel as she looked at her only son. "Especially around your uncle Bosco?".

"Sorry, mom, but, it was only a bit of fun" said Tiago before he saw his mother's stern look again. "Also, it was going a bit too far".

While that was happening, Nightfly was in a dreamy daze as he looked at princess Bia with her white dress and her blue body as well as her beautiful face glowed in the light of the sung and this only made the young boy smile as he stared at princess Bia with love in his eyes.

Marion noticed her little brother was in a dreamy daze from the moment that he'd looked at princess Bia and she can see why her brother is so in love with the famous princess and this only caused Marion to silently giggle at the fact that her little brother is in love with the princess.

They all had no idea that back in the spirit realm, a male Peacock was opening a portal and he jumped through the portal as he made his way towards the mortal realm while laughing at the fact that he is going to disturb the peace that had been well-earned by the heroes.


	21. Jade warrior part 3: An enemy arrives

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 21. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Nightfly was still in a dreamy daze that he didn't realise that princess Bia is now looking at him and she was blushing at his dreamy look with this being enough to snap the young boy out of his dreamy state and he blushed when he saw the princess looking at him.

This made him realise that he had been staring at princess Bia and he began to quickly apologise for staring at the princess with Queen Jewel only smiling as she knew that look all too well and it was the same look that Blu had given to her when they were young.

After apologising for staring at princess Bia, Nightfly saw a male Peregrine Falcon and a female Spix Macaw child walking over towards him with the sight of the two making Nightfly curious while hoping that the male Peregrine Falcon wasn't looking for a fight, knowing a fight is not helpful.

The female Spix Macaw smiled at Nightfly and his siblings as she introduced herself with her being 'Bobbie' while also introduced the male Peregrine Falcon child, who's name is 'Tomada Junior' while also revealing that they are related because of the fact that they are brother and sister.

"Hello there, my good friend" said Bobbie as she looks at Nightfly. "What's your name?".

"My name is Nightfly" said Nightfly as he introduced his siblings. "This is my older brother, Richard and my older sister, Marion".

"It's our pleasure to meet you" said Bobbie as she returned the smile. "We can't wait to play with you three".

"Well, what're you waiting for?" asked Tiago in a cheerful manner. "Let's play, come on, guys".

Nightfly and his siblings, Carla and her siblings as well as Bobbie and Tomada Junior began playing with each other as they showed that they got along quite well, the sight of the happy children making Jewel smile before she left the room into to talk with Sarah about important royal business.

While this is happening, on a farm outside of Sarah's kingdom lived two male Spix Macaws and they were just doing their normal business when they saw an portal opening up with the sight of the portal causing them to be scared as they held onto each other as they shook in fright.

Their fears only increased when they saw a male Peacock stepping out of the portal and he smiled at his new location, though, he wanted to make sure that he was in the right location and he did this by talking to the two, fearful, male Spix Macaws that looked at the male Peacock in fear.

"So, tell me, you two, where I'm, I?" said the male Peacock in curiosity. "What is this place, exactly?".

"M-my-b-brother's-f-farm" stuttered one of the male Spix Macaws with fear in his voice. "He is currently off on business".

"Oh, I see, but, one more question" said the male Peacock as he kept his attention on the two. "If I stab you, will you die?".

"Y-yes, w-we w-would d-die" said the other male Spix Macaw as he continued to shake in fright. "If that's what you're asking".

"The mortal realm, I've done it" said the male Peacock as he smiled at his location. "LAI HAS RETURNED!".

The two male Spix Macaws, soon enough, became quite confused about the name 'Lai' as they have clearly never heard that name before and they weren't sure if they actually knew someone with that name and they decided to confront Lai about the name.

"Who?" asked the two male Spix Macaws in confusion.

"Lai, the name's Lai" said Lai as he introduced himself. "Ruler of all kingdoms, master of pain, you may know me as beast of vengeance...uh...maker of widows?".

"Doesn't ring a bell" said one of the male Spix Macaws in confusion.

"Ok, fine, here it goes" said Lai as he was forced to say his next words. "I used to work with Remand-".

"Oh, Remand" said one of the male Spix Macaws as his face brightened. "Yeah, he is a great warrior".

"He definitely is" said the Second male Spix Macaw as he smiled. "We all know Remand, he's awesome".

"Ok, stop, just stop" said Lai before he, eventually, had enough. "SILENCE!".

The booming voice of Lai caused the two male Spix Macaws to return to their scared state as he grabbed three Jade objects and he threw them to the ground where they showed Jade versions of the Macaws that Lai had fought and defeated during his time in the spirit realm.

"Find the one that is destined to stop me" said Lai to his Jade minions. "And bring him to me".

The Jade minions did as their master requested of them and they began trying to find the one that is destined to defeat Lai while, Lai, himself, began talking to the Jade object that has the facial expression of Remand, who he had defeated earlier.

"By the time, I'm done with them, Remand" said Lai as he looked at the Remand-style Jade object. "There will be no one left, to even remember your name, LAI IS COMING!".


	22. Jade warrior part 4: Archery match

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 22. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

While Lai has sent out his minions to find the one destined to beat him, Nightfly and his siblings were still playing with their parent's ally's children as well as Tomada and Bobbie when Nightfly saw what appeared to be a fifteen year-old male Spix Macaw sitting in a corner.

The young teenager's upper body is a dark blue and his lower body is light blue while his face had white streaks on his cheeks which went from his face to connecting in the middle of his stomach and he was sitting with his back against the wall while trying to not be seen.

Unfortunely for the guy, he had caught Nightfly's attention and the young prince slowly made his way over to the teenager as he was curious about the fact that this teenager was all on his own as well as being in the same room as Nightfly and his siblings are in.

"Hello there, sir" said Nightfly in a polite manner. "Why are you upset?".

"Go away" said the teenager as he, clearly, didn't want to be disturbed. "I don't need to explain, anything to you".

"Oh, ok" said Nightfly as he became saddened at what he'd heard. "But, please, answer one question for me, please?".

"Alright" said the teenager as he, grumpily, gave his attention. "Well, what are you waiting for?, ask away".

"Ok...um" said Nightfly as he stopped to think for a brief moment. "What is your name?, my name is Nightfly, the youngest child of prince Banderas and princess Jane".

"Fine, I'm Grove" said the teenager as he looked at Nightfly. "So, there you go, you've got your question, now shoo".

Nightfly felt hurt by what he was hearing from Grove, although, he knew that something was clearly troubling the young teenaged Macaw and he was beginning to wonder if he is going to be told about what made these young teenager become a bitter bird that he is now.

He went back to play with the rest of the children and he was starting to play with princess Bia as the sight of her was making him return to the dreamy state, though, he quickly snapped himself out of it as he and princess Bia continued to play with each other.

After playing, the two began to have a private chat between them and they proved to get along very quickly as well as the fact that they both blushed whenever they complimented each other and they continued to have their private talk, which involved discussing their personal lives.

"So, Nightfly, what has your time in your kingdom, been like?" asked Bia as she walked with Nightfly. "Has it been good?, or bad?".

"To be honest, my princess, It's been very good so far" admitted Nightfly as he rubbed his neck. "Though, we did have some trouble, a few months ago".

"Let me guess, it was about the attempted assassination of prince Alex?" asked Bia to which Nightfly nodded in confirmation. "I heard about that, it was terrible".

"It definitely was, my princess, also prince Alex's sister, Liz was involved" said Nightfly as he remembered the event. "She was jealous of her brother".

"I can understand that, especially when it comes to a throne" said Bia as she didn't blame Liz for her anger. "Even when you wanted to become the next heir".

"Yep and I guess, that is what anger does to you" said Nightfly as he nodded in agreement to what Bia is saying. "Anger and hate can change you, for the worse".

"Definitely, though, some birds call those two things a curse" said Bia as she smiled at Nightfly. "Which reminds me, Nightfly, I need you to promise me something".

"Anything, my princess, anything at all, whatever you wish" said Nightfly as he returned the smile. "So, what promise do I have to keep?".

"Don't let anger or hate, change you from who you are" said Bia as she put a wing on Nightfly's shoulder. "You're a good person, Nightfly, don't ever change that".

"I promise that I will never forget that, my princess" said Nightfly as he bowed to princess Bia. "From this point onwards, I will be who you want me to be...a good person".

Princess Bia nodded as she and Nightfly took their walk to the training centre where they began to have a archery match where it was revealed that Bia was very much, Nightfly's equal, as she hit the bulls-eye many times and it all came down to their final arrows.

Nightfly, kindly, let Bia go first and she put her final arrow on the string as she aimed her bow at the target while pulling the string all the way to her cheek before she let the arrow loose with the arrow flying through the air before it, eventually, hit the bulls-eye again.

She smiled at her achievement while Nightfly could stand in shock before picking up his final arrow and putting it on the string of his bow as he pulled the string back to his cheek where he took a small breath as he fired the arrow and he watched it fly towards the target before hitting the bulls-eye while splitting Bia's arrow in the process.

This came as a big shock to Bia, who was stunned at the fact that Nightfly had split her arrow, while Nightfly could only breathe a sigh of relief as he knew that he has just managed to avoid defeat and gain a victory out of nowhere, though, he didn't let this go to his head as he knew that Bia gave him a run for his money.

The two gave each other a smile as they put their bows and arrows away before making their way back to the others as they went to get some dinner, knowing that they have got a lot to discuss at dinner and they couldn't wait to talk to each other's parents about their small archery contest.


	23. Jade warrior part 5: Growing closer

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 23. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

After defeating princess Bia in an Archery match, Nightfly and his siblings as well as their parents are now having dinner with King Blu and his wife, Queen Jewel, along with their three children, princess Carla, princess Bia and prince Tiago, the two families enjoying each other's company.

The parents were talking about Royal business as usual while the children are either telling each other jokes, like Richard and Carla as well as Marion and Tiago, or they were talking about their own personal hobbies and interests, like Nightfly and princess Bia, who are having a very close bond.

The latter two are still talking about their personal lives and they were starting to feel a bit of an attraction towards each other, like, for example, they blushed whenever they complimented each other and they were sneaking glances towards each other while hoping that the other didn't notice.

Nightfly's feelings for princess Bia are still growing and he was beginning to wonder if Bia likes him back with the hints telling him that she does return his feelings that resulted in Nightfly's happiness growing as he smiled at princess Bia, which she, equally happy, returned as her face brightened.

"So, my princess?, this food is delicious" said Nightfly as he spoke first. "Do you usually eat, this sort of food?".

"Yes, we do, Nightfly and it is very tasty" said Bia as she gave a smile. "So, have you been educated at your castle?".

"Yeah, except, my mom teaches me" said Nightfly as he chuckles nervously. "I'm pretty much, home-schooled".

"So, what exactly led to that, Nightfly?" asked Bia as she became concerned. "Was you afraid of being taught by a teacher?".

"In a sense, yes, I definitely was" said Nightfly as he became more nervous. "Especially one in particular, though, he was harsh".

"I can understand that, Nightfly" said Bia before smiling as a thought came into her head. "You know, I can teach you, if you want to?".

"Really?, That would be good, my princess" said Nightfly as he gave a smile at Bia. "So, when are you going to teach me?".

"Right now, so if you would please follow me" said Bia as she got off from her chair. "I'll teach you, everything I know".

Nightfly nodded in understanding as he got off from his chair as he began to follow princess Bia, who was now telling her parents that she is going to spent time with Nightfly and she got her parents permission, as the two started walking away to somewhere that Bia can teach Nightfly in private.

The two continued to walk and they came up to a room, which they entered, as they made their way into the room where princess Bia began to teach Nightfly about what he needs to know to prepare him for later life and she proved herself to be a very good teacher, much to Nightfly's increased happiness.

She taught him about self-defence as well as how to be open-minded about the way he talks and the way he thinks about different situations and telling him that he must always learn from everyone's mistakes as well as his own, something that Nightfly was definitely going to remember.

He was also taught on how to dance with this lesson making both him and princess Bia blush as they knew that it was going to be an very awkward lesson and they began doing a slow-dance before they started to do some twirls while they began having the time of their life.

Nightfly and Bia went back to doing the slow-dance again as they both looked into each other's eyes while smiles appeared on their faces as they continued to dance with each other while knowing that they wished their happy moment wasn't going to be ruined.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of the alarm bell going off and they, also, heard the shouting of a male messenger as he shouted out that there are some Jade figures attacking the nearby villages and it's people, which had quickly got the attention of King Blu and his men.

The sound of the alarm bells and the worried messenger had already got the attention of Nightfly as he smiled, happily, at princess Bia before giving her hug to the surprise of princess Bia as she, happily, returned the hug before Nightfly released her as he went to help out King Blu.

He told princess Bia of his intentions, which princess Bia understood, as Bia hoped that he will be careful and stay safe with Nightfly making the promise that he will stay safe as well as be careful and he grabbed both his bow along with his pack of arrows as he followed King Blu and his men.

Unknown to either Nightfly or princess Bia, a young teenager was watching Nightfly going to fight the Jade figures as the teenager began to get his weapons which consist of his sword that was coloured black and he has a shield, that is in the shape of a triangle with a blue macaw in the middle, as he began following Nightfly.


	24. Jade warrior part 6: Jade figures

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 24. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

The moment that the alarm bell went off, King Blu and his men were off to fight the Jade figures that had been attacking the nearby villages and it's people, something that Blu couldn't tolerate as he and his men fought the Jade figures which was proving to be quite a struggle.

Unfortunely, defeating the Jade figures was proving to be very difficult for Blu and his men to fight off as the Jade figures felt no pain whilst they kept on coming much to Blu's annoyance as he wanted to defeat them once and for all while knowing it would be tough as he continued to fight them.

Luckily, he had help in the form of Nightfly and he used his bow to fire arrows at the Jade figures while managing to hit one of them with a pan, which proved to be quite effective, as he continued to fight against the Jade figures in hopes of defeating them, knowing that they threaten the nearby village.

Unknown to Nightfly as well as King Blu and his men, a young teenager called Grove, the same one that Nightfly had met before, was also doing his part in fighting off the Jade figures and he was doing great as he used his sword to strike them while using his shield to block any of their attacks as he continued to fight them off.

Suddenly to the shock of Nightfly, Grove, Blu and his men, they began to hear a voice coming from the Jade figures with the voice not reminding them of anyone that they knew before as they only became more confused as the voice continued to speak and they listened while hoping to find out any important information.

"Hello there, my formidable enemies" said the voice as it chuckled. "I'm sure that you may not know me, but, you will know soon enough".

"Who are you and what do you want?" demanded Blu in a stern tone. "I'm pretty sure that we do not know you, like, at all".

"Precisely, you don't know what I'm like" said the voice as it chuckled more at Blu's anger. "By the way though, I'm sure that you all want answers".

"We definitely do need some answers" said Grove as he spoke to the voice. "Because you have no idea, what WE are like".

"Oh, chill out, you will get your answers" said the voice as it calm told the teenager to be patient. "So, here's your answers, I am Lai and I am the most formidable enemy that you will ever face and I'm sure that you will know that defeating me will be futile as I can easily beat you in a one-on-one fight, anytime, any place and I have got some history to share with you. You see, a thousand years ago, I was the brother-in-arms of an another famous warrior called Remand and we had fought side-by-side in the mortal realm as we spent our lifetimes battling evil and saving the innocent, but, all of that changed when Remand settled down and had a wife as well as children just so he can live until he dies of old age, but, I, on the other hand, decided to continue battling evil and I found a way to finish evil for good, but, Remand found out what I was up to and we fought with the battle resulting in my defeat and banished by Remand".

"So, you're telling us that this is all about revenge?" asked Blu as he became confused. "Because that is just typical villainy, you know".

"Of course, I already know that, you big fool" said Lai as he spoke to Blu. "But, this is not a revenge plot, this is about doing the one thing that Remand couldn't do".

"And what is that, exactly, Lai?" asked Grove as he became suspicious. "What are you going to do, that Remand couldn't do?".

"I am going to wipe out, evil" said Lai as he began to chuckle once again. "I will get rid of every villain that there is, once and for all, bye-bye, _heroes_ ".

Nightfly, Grove, King Blu and his men watched as the Jade figures escaped their grasp while slowly disappearing from sight with Nightfly taking that as a sign that he needs to get back to Bia, which he does as he has got a lot to tell her about what he has learned, or else he will be in trouble.

Grove, himself, becomes curious about what he has just found and learned about as he knew that this is a sign of something big that is heading in his direction while he began to wonder if the name 'Lai' reminded him of anything or anyone, but, he was having a tricky time doing that.

King Blu, on the other hand, knew that he has a new enemy to face and he, also, knew that this is going to be the worst threat that he is ever going to face so far as well as hoping that everyone in his kingdom, including his own family, will survive something like this and carry on their lives as normal.


	25. Jade warrior part 7: A rivalry begins

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 25. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

After getting back into the castle, Nightfly went straight to princess Bia and he told her about what he has found out during his fight against the Jade figures with the information worrying Bia as she became concerned for her father, the rest of her family, her friends and Nightfly.

She had a bad feeling that a threat was coming and now it appears to be all, but, confirmed after hearing about the battle against the Jade figures from Nightfly, who, she could tell was telling the truth and she could also tell that he respects women much to her personal happiness.

Once he had given the information, Nightfly and princess Bia planned to sneak out of the castle in order to go to face this threat as to try to keep their respective families safe from harm and to make sure that the threat doesn't cause anymore problems for them or their respective kingdoms.

They spend the rest of the day researching about who Lai is and they found out that he is an immortal spirit warrior that had once been brothers-in-arms with Remand until a bitter feud happened between them and they battled which resulted in Lai's banishment to the spirit realm by Remand.

Remand lived on for another thousand years, until, he passed away and he left behind two sons as well as two daughters to carry on his legacy of protecting the innocent as well as defending the rights of both men and women as well as children in order to try to keep the peace in the mortal realm.

It was also said that Remand had a staff that was powerful enough to break Lai's Jade blades, when the staff was used to it's full power, which caused many to try and find it without much success while a prophecy had been made that alerted the other birds of Lai's imminent return from the spirit realm.

Unfortunely that fell on deaf ears as lots of birds believed that Lai could never return from the spirit realm and they had thought that Remand had banished Lai to the spirit realm for good, but, now, it is very clear that they are wrong and that Lai is very much back in business and he has no intention of stopping.

"You know, now that I think about it" said Bia as she realised something. "I actually have heard of Lai, but, at the time, I thought that he was just a myth".

"I can see where you're coming from" agreed Nightfly as he thought about it. "Though, my princess, do you think that we can find Remand's legendary staff?".

"Ok, one, please call me, Bia, we're alone after all" said Bia as she giggled. "Two, yes, I think that we can find that famous staff, it's the only thing that can stop Lai, after all".

"You're right, Bia, at least we have a chance of defeating him" agreed Nightfly as he smiled. "Also, I think that we are going to need some help, in defeating him, too".

"I don't think that you should worry about that, my friend" said a voice which got Bia and Nightfly's attention. "We are going to help you guys out, no problem".

Nightfly and princess Bia turned round only to see that the voice belonged to Tomada Junior, who had appeared with his younger sister, Bobbie, earlier in the day, much to the happiness of Nightfly and princess Bia as they knew that they got more help in defeating Lai.

The two, happily, accepted Tomada Junior's help, though, Junior gave a secret glare at Nightfly with the sight of the glare making Nightfly become confused at why he was being given the glare and he had a feeling that he is going to find out that reason soon enough.

It was after they had agreed on a plan on how to defeat Lai and Princess Bia went out of sight as well as hearing range, when Tomada Junior grabbed Nightfly by the throat and shoved him against the wall much to the surprise of Nightfly as he had no idea that Junior had this much strength.

"You listen here, if you know what's good for you" snarled Tomada Junior in a threatening tone. "I don't know what you're doing, but, I deserve to be with the princess".

"Ok, Junior, there is no need to threaten me" said Nightfly as he remained calm. "Look, basically and obviously, we both love princess Bia and we need to get along".

"I don't need to get along with you, Nightfly" said Tomada Junior as he looked at Nightfly in the eye. "You should stay away from the princess or I'll beat you to a pulp".

"Junior, look, threatening me, will do you no good" said Nightfly as he tried to calm Junior down. "Besides, how would Princess Bia feel seeing you doing this?".

Tomada Junior, begrudgingly, let go of Nightfly and he knew that the latter's logic was right as he didn't want princess Bia to see him threatening Nightfly or else she would not accept him as her boyfriend in the future with the latter thought making Tomada Junior become filled with sorrow.

Nightfly tried to comfort the falcon, but, his wing was swiped away as Tomada Junior still gave him a glare before walking away while leaving Nightfly in a worried state as he knew that he has a rival for the love of princess Bia and he definitely knew that Bia would want him to get along with Tomada Junior, no matter what.


	26. Jade warrior part 8: Jewel's birthday

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 26. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

After Tomada Junior had warned him to stay away from princess Bia, Nightfly is now walking with both Tomada Junior and princess Bia, though, the former kept on giving him glares as to remind him about the earlier warning which Nightfly still remembered from earlier in the day.

Despite this, Nightfly was growing closer to princess Bia as the two started holding wings as a sign of their unofficial relationship that wasn't blessed by King Blu, Queen Jewel or even Queen Sarah, prince Banderas and princess Jane, though, the latter three would most certainly bless it.

Tomada Junior started to slowly snarl at Nightfly because of the fact that the latter's bond with princess Bia is growing much more stronger and it was getting more stronger with each passing minute as the days passed until, finally, it was the day of Queen Jewel's birthday.

Nightfly and his older siblings woke up with smiles on their faces as they got themselves washed and dressed while knowing that today is Queen Jewel's birthday and it is going to be a special occasion for the Queen, who had been born the only daughter of King Eduardo and Queen Crystal.

But there is a personal reason for why Nightfly is being so happy and it is because he has the chance to spend more time with princess Bia as he knew that he has feelings for her that he wants to confess to her, though, he has one major obstacle that stood in the way of that epic moment.

That obstacle is Tomada Junior, his rival, who also has feelings for princess Bia and he didn't want anyone getting in the way of his chance to be with princess Bia with that most likely being the reason for why he was acting so hostile towards Nightfly as he perceived him to be a threat.

Like many birthdays, Queen Jewel and her family are going to be hosting a birthday party with a familiar royal family going to be in attendance with that being King Albert's family as they had never missed a chance to attend their most important allie's birthdays, no matter who's birthday it was.

Also, like Nightfly has feelings for princess Bia, his older brother, Richard, has feelings for prince Alex's daughter, princess Cadence and he can be seen staring at princess Cadence with love in his eyes, something that made Nightfly smile in happiness for his older brother.

Prince Tiago, himself, has feelings for another member of prince Alex's family and that being princess Lisa, who caught the attention of prince Tiago when the young princes and his family first visited her and her family with the two getting along like any lovebirds would.

So, in the minutes before the party is due to start, Nightfly and his siblings as well as prince Tiago were sitting against a wall while talking about their feelings for the girl/boy of their dreams with Richard going first to talk about his love and infatuation for princess Cadence.

"You know, I always loved Cadence, she's so beautiful" said Richard as he sighed in happiness. "She is the girl of my dreams and I'll always love her, no matter what".

"That's exactly, how I feel about princess Lisa, she's the one" said Prince Tiago as he, happily, sighed. "She is the one that I want spend the rest of my life with".

"I feel the same way, about your sister, princess Bia" said Nightfly as he thought about princess Bia. "She's beautiful, kind, caring and she is smart too, very intelligent".

Prince Tiago understood why Nightfly loved princess Bia and he felt happy that his sister has someone like him to care for her as the four continued to talk until they saw that everyone was going into the room where the party is to be held and so they followed the people into that very room.


	27. Jade warrior part 9: Danger has arrived

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 27. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Once everyone was in the room, the party was underway with couples taking to the dance-floor to dance with their partners along with King Blu and Queen, King Albert and Queen Maria, Prince Tiago and princess Lisa as well as Prince Richard and princess Cadence being among them.

While they were all dancing, Nightfly was walking to Princess Bia to ask her to dance with him as he knew that they both have, Unknowingly, trained for this moment and he was going to be very respectful for her wishes, no matter if she wanted to dance with him or not.

Princess Bia was standing against the wall and she watched as her family danced with their friends on the dance-floor while knowing that, at least, they have got a partner to dance while she hasn't, until she heard a familiar voice calling out to her and she turns round only to see Nightfly.

"Hello my princess, I hope that I didn't scare you" said Nightfly as he rubbed his neck. "I wanted to ask you, something".

"It's ok, Nightfly, though, you did make me jump" said princess Bia as she chuckled. "Besides, what is it, you wanted to ask me?".

"Well, I was wondering if you want to dance with me" said Nightfly as he braced himself. "Because it's fine, if you don't want to-".

Princess Bia put a wing on Nightfly's beak and she smiled at him as she took him by the wing until they were on the dance-floor where they began to dance alongside everyone else with Nightfly returning the smile as he realised that Bia had accepted his offer to dance with him.

The two did some twirls as they danced to the music and they eventually began doing a slow dance with Nightfly holding princess Bia's right wing in his left and his left wing wrapped around princess Bia's waist while princess Bia's left wing was on his shoulder and her head snuggled up against his chest.

Princess Bia closed her eyes as she enjoyed the warm feeling that she was getting from hearing the sound of Nightfly's heartbeat while the latter smiled as he knew that his and Bia's dancing lessons have paid off as the two continue to enjoy their dance together, though, they were spotted by a certain Peregrine Falcon.

Unknown to the two, Tomada Junior, who was busy dancing with his sister, Bobbie, saw the two dancing and he felt threatened once again by the sight of Nightfly dancing with princess Bia, though, Bobbie had to cough to get her brother's attention as well as give him a disapproving look to prevent him from doing something rash.

"What, why are you giving me that look, Bobbie?" asked Tomada Juninor as he became confused. "I was just looking at the two, nothing other than that".

"You are a terrible liar, big brother, you know that" said Bobbie as she kept her eyes on her brother. "You can't fool me, brother, I know that you are jealous of Nightfly".

"Look, Bobbie, I am not jealous of Nightfly, trust me" said Tomada Junior as he tried to defend himself. "I would never be jealous of someone like him, ne-".

"You can fool everyone else, but, not your own sister" said Bobbie as she gave her brother a smile. "Don't get jealous, brother, remember what mom has told you".

"I know, _don't go and pick a fight, go and make friends_ " said Tomada Junior as he knew the advice. "Why I do have these temper problems, sis, I mean, why me?".

"I don't know, but, you had them since the age of six" said Bobbie as she hugged her older brother. "Just please, promise, they won't define who you are, brother".

"I promise, sis, you have my word, I'll never lie to you" said Tomada Junior as he returned the hug. "You are my sister, always have, always will be, Bobbie".

Bobbie smiled as she laid her head on her brother's shoulder with Tomada Junior stroking his sister's head in an affectionate manner as he knew that he will always have the best sister in the world and to him, that best sister in the world, it's Bobbie and he will never forget that.

Unknown to them, Nightfly and princess Bia had been watching the two sharing a hug with the sight making both royals smile at the sight of a strong sibling-bond between the two before they turned their attention back to each other as they both looked deeply into each other's eyes.

Nightfly and princess Bia leaned towards each other as their eyes closed while getting ever closer to sharing their first kiss with each other, but, unfortunely, they were interrupted by the sound of a roof break and they turned only to see Lai and his Jade warriors landing in the room where the party is being held.


	28. Jade warrior part 10: The big battle

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 28. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

After seeing that Lai has arrived, King Blu quickly got his soldiers into the party room and they began trying to attack Lai only for his Jade minions to get in the way as they blocked each of Blu's and his soldiers attacks much to their frustration as they fought on against the Jade minions.

Nightfly was about to join in on the fighting when he felt his wing being grabbed which made him turn only to see that it was princess Bia who had grabbed his wing and she was looking at him with concern-filled eyes as Nightfly understood that Bia is worried for him.

He faced princess Bia and he gently placed his right wing on her left cheek with Bia placing her left wing on Nightfly's right wing that was holding her left cheek as she silently asked him not to join in on fighting Lai, knowing that her possible boyfriend could get hurt during the battle.

"Nightfly, please don't fight Lai" said princess Bia as she looked at Nightfly. "I don't want you to get hurt".

"I understand, Bia, I really do" said Nightfly as he smiled at princess Bia. "But if I don't fight him, everyone is in more danger".

"Then, I will fight beside you" said Princress Bia as she smiled. "If we can save today, you can save the world".

"You and me, together as one" said Nightfly as he stroked Bia's cheek. "Now, come on, we have a battle to fight".

Princess Bia smiled as she and Nightfly began to battle the Jade minions with Grove coming to help them out while Tomada Junior was protecting his sister from the minions as their parents tried to protect the both of them from the evil henchmen, who just kept on coming and coming.

Nightfly knew that he has come to a fight without his bow and arrows, but, luckily, Grove had those important weapons with him and he threw them at Nightfly, who caught them and he put the pack of arrows on his back as he began to fire arrows at Lai, who quickly notices him.

Lai smiled as he believed that he is looking at the kid that is suppose to stop him and he thought that the prophecy is wrong as he, understandably, believed that his fore-told enemy is just a kid and Lai saw this as his chance to defeat his fore-told enemy before the prophecy is fulfilled.

The two quickly came to blows as they fought against each other, though, it was clear that Lai has the upper hand due to experience as he overpowered Nightfly before kicking him away, though, Nightfly quickly got back up and the two were once again fighting each other in combat.

Once again, Lai beaten Nightfly in the fight and he kicked him away which caused Nightfly to drop his bow, something that princess Bia quickly picked up as she fought against Lai and she showed, to everyone's amazement, that she can hold her own against a terrible villain in a fight.

Unfortunely, Lai grabbed princess Bia and threw her across the floor where Nightfly quickly ran over to her as well as holding her head in his lap knowing that Bia has been hurt by Lai, the thought only making Nightfly more determined as he grabbed his bow and tried to defeat Lai, but, to no avail.

"You think that you can beat me?" asked Lai as he smirked. "Don't make me laugh, boy".

"I know that I can defeat you" said Nightfly as he smiled. "Because you are afraid, Lai".

"Finally, someone remembers me" said Lai as he chuckled. "Thank you, almost makes me wants to spare your life".

"Spare me?, spare me the chit-chat" said Nightfly in a cheeky manner. "You are going to be defeated, Lai, trust me".

"Look boy, I am a spirit warrior" said Lai as he smiled at Nightfly. "You, on the other hand, are just a stupid mortal".

That last sentence gave Nightfly an ideas as he noticed an Jade necklace that hung around Lai's neck and Nightfly took a guess that he can send Lai back to the spirit realm if he manages to grab the necklace as well as say the magic words that will take both him and Lai to the spirit realm.

So, as Lai kicked him back towards princess Bia, Nightfly got up and he looked at Princess Bia, who looked at him with worry as she realised what he was planning on doing, before he kissed her on the cheek much to Bia's shock as Nightfly ran over to Lai, dodged his attacks and grabbed his necklace.

"What do you think, you're doing, boy?" demanded Lai as he became angry. "You can't send me back to the spirit realm".

"Unfortunely for you, I already knew that" said Nightfly as he smiled. "So, if I'm going to the spirit realm, you're coming with me".

"NIGHTFLY!, PLEASE DON'T DO IT!" shouted princess Bia as she was in tears. "Nightfly, please, you don't have to do this".

"I need to Bia, trust me, it has to be me" said Nightfly as he winked at Bia. "You are my world, Bia, always will be".

"Awww, young love, so pathetic, you know" said Lai as he snarled. "Love is such a powerful and stupid thing".

"Love is also amazing and awesome" said Nightfly as he smiled. "Say goodbye to the mortal realm, Lai, Ska-dooooosh".

As soon as Nightfly had said that word, both him and Lai were surrounded by green flames as they quickly disappeared from sight much to the shock of the others and the sadness of princess Bia as she hoped that Nightfly would be ok in the spirit realm while knowing that she has something important to tell him.


	29. Jade warrior part 11: Victory

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 29. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

The journey to the spirit realm was quick and Nightfly, along with Lai, appeared in the spirit realm where Lai threw Nightfly off him in a furious manner as he knew that he is back in the spirit realm much to his own anger which he quickly directed at Nightfly as he held him responsible.

The latter was observing his new surroundings and he thought that the place looked beautiful, though, he did take notice of the depressing tone of the place before turning his attention back to Lai and he knew that he was in serious trouble this time for sure, to which Nightfly gave a cheeky grin.

"YOU brought me back, to this place?" said Lai as his anger showed through his eyes. "I will make you pay for it".

"Don't blame me, for this, Lai" said Nightfly as he tried to defend himself. "I tried to end this, back in the mortal realm".

"Then, we will finish it here" said Lai as he became even more angry. "You will pay, for this!".

Lai charged at Nightfly and he quickly began to overpower him with a flurry of punches before kicking the guy straight into an old stons building before throwing his Jade blades into the side of the building as he pulled back and threw him towards Nightfly where he kicked him through the building.

As Nightfly flew through the air, Lai grabbed him with the chains that were connected to his Jade blades and he began to try to turn his fore-told enemy into another Jade necklace and it looked like that Nightfly was heading for a certain defeat, but, he heard a very familiar voice and he knew it very well.

It was princess Bia and she was encouraging him to not give up on fighting Lai while also telling Nightfly that she believes in him as the latter closed his eyes as he remembered those words and soon enough, symbols of an bow and arrow began appearing and Nightfly opened his eyes to notice this and he smiled.

Suddenly there is a bright light that Briefly blinded Lai until he finally caught a glimpse of Nightfly, who wore a golden cloak that had a hood on it and his weapons have also becom golden much to the shock of Lai as he had never expected something like this to happen, the sight quickly making him more angry.

"Who are you?, what are you?" asked Lai as he became shocked at what he was seeing. "This is impossible".

"I've been asking myself, the same question" said Nightfly as he looked at Lai. "You know, who I am, I am the youngest child of prince Banderas and princess Jane, the younger brother of Richard and Marion, my name is...Nightfly, ally to good, nightmare to you".

The taunts worked against Lai as he furiously charged at Nightfly, who manages to easily dodge Lai's incoming strike while using his bow to strike Lai in the stomach with the blow catching him off-guard as Nightfly quickly struck him in the face and legs in quick succession.

Lai tried to fight back, but, Nightfly was too quick for his attacks and he manages to strike Lai again much to the latter's increasing anger with Nightfly taking advantage of that anger and using it to beat Lai which was clearly working as Nightfly quickly got himself some breathing space.

"It took me five hundred years, to have Remand's Chi" said Lai as he, angrily, glared at Nightfly. "So, I will have your Chi, even if it takes me, five hundred more".

"Chitty-chat-chat, Lai, CHIT-CHAT!" said Nightfly as he taunted Lai before putting an arrow on his bow. "You want my Chi, so bad?, then TAKE IT".

Lai, angrily, charged at Nightfly and that ended up being his biggest mistake as Nightfly pulled back the string of his now golden bow while bringing his now golden arrow straight to his cheek as he aimed his arrow at the necklace around Lai's neck, before releasing the arrow.

The last thing that Lai was scream out in shock and horror as the necklace, that he wore around his neck, was shattered by Nightfly's arrow and a black hole appeared which quickly sucked Lai into the unknown while the Jade minions, back in the mortal realm, turned back to normal.

Princess Bia, herself, took this as a sign that Nightfly has succeeded in defeating Lai and she was now wondering where he is as she had expected him to come back, but, she had a bad feeling that her possible boyfriend could be trapped in the spirit realm, something that only made Bia's worries grow.


	30. Jade warrior part 12: Reunion

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 30. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

While Princess Bia was hoping that he is going to come back, Nightfly is still stuck in the spirit realm and he watched as he floated around the now golden area of the spirit realm and his beak dropped in shock before he smiled at what he considered to be the true spirit realm.

He was still looking at what the true form of the spirit when he noticed a familiar male Green Macaw and he became really happy to see the guy face-to-face with Remand becoming happy to seeing Nightfly as the two Macaws shared a hug, which lasted for five minutes, before they released each other.

"Hey Remand, I'm so glad to see you" said Nightfly as he smiled at Remand. "You know, I can't believe that I actually get to meet you, in person".

"Well, here you are and I am proud of you" said Remand as he returned the smile. "Thank you, Nightfly, for defeating Lai and bringing peace, back".

"Thanks Remand, also, I did find a book" said Nightfly as he, bounced around, happily. "A book that gave me, the magic word to bring Lai back here".

"I always knew, you would find that book" said Reman as he chuckled in happiness. "Also, I see that someone is waiting for you, Nightfly".

"Yeah, that is princess Bia, she is beautiful" said Nightfly as he realised something. "Do you have something that, I can use to go back to the mortal realm?".

"Yes, I do, Nightfly, you can use my staff" said Remand as he handed his staff to Nightfly. "Go on, Nightfly, princess Bia is waiting for you".

Nightfly nodded his head in understanding as he used the staff to write down the words "Return to the mortal realm" and he used the staff to tap onto those words and a great big wall of energy surrounded Nightfly as he was soon converted and quickly taken back to the mortal realm.

Princess Bia was being comforted by Prince Tiago and princess Carla when they, along with everyone else, saw a flash of energy that quickly revealed Nightfly, who landed to the ground and losing his golden cloak as well as his golden bow and arrows before being hugged by princess Bia.

This surprised Nightfly before he, happily, returned the hug as he knew that he missed Bia and he was very happy to be with her again in this moment as the two released each other, though, they still held wings before turning their attention to Tomada Junior, who had a sad expression on his face.

"Hey Junior, It's good to see you" said Nightfly as he noticed Junior's expression. "Junior?, are you ok?".

"No, I need to tell you something" said Tomada Junior as he looked at Nightfly. "I just want to say sorry for being wrong about you and strangling you-".

"Don't worry, Junior, you're forgiven" said Nightfly as he put a wing on Junior's shoulder. "You're a good person, Junior, never, ever, forget that".

"I won't forget that, Nightfly, I promise" said Tomada Junior as he outstretched his wing. "So, we're friends?".

Nightfly, happily, clasped Junior's wing with his own as a newfound friendship is born and the two now-friends hugged each other much to the happiness of both Bobbie and princess Bia, both girls becoming happy at the fact that the two are now friends and they knew that a friendship has begun.

The two boys released each other with Tomada Junior giving Nightfly a smile and a pat on the shoulder before walking away while Richard and Marion hugged their younger brother as they knew that he has not only defeated an evil bird, but, he has also become friends with a Peregrine Falcon.

Princess Bia was very proud of Nightfly as she knew that he has made her life so much easier while knowing that they will have many special moments together and She, also, knew that they is one more thing left to do, something that she has been wanting to tell Nightfly for quite some time now.


	31. Jade warrior part 13: A loving farewell

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 31 and the final part of the current arc. I hope you will enjoy it. :)**

The next morning, after enjoying Queen Jewel's birthday party, it was time for Queen Sarah and her family to return home with the day being a sad one for the children, who had bonded with their counter-parts and they didn't want to be separated from them, though, they knew must separate.

Queen Sarah was giving her farewells to King Blu and Queen Jewel with the latter receiving a kiss on the forehead from her counter-part because of the fact that Sarah treated Jewel as if she was her own daughter and nothing would change that between the two Queens, who were like mother and daughter.

Queen Jewel knew Sarah, her whole life, since she had been visiting her with her mother, Crystal, the then-Queen had a strong bond with Sarah and the two would often tell each other about their personal lives, the meeting still being remembered by Jewel to this very day and Jewel still remembered being held in Sarah's wings for the first time.

"Thanks for coming, your majesty" said Jewel as she smiled at Sarah. "It was an honour to have you, here".

"Well, the honour is all mine, Jewel" said Sarah as she touched Jewel's cheek. "Besides, your mother would be very proud of you".

"You really think so, your majesty?" asked Jewel as she became surprised. "My mother would really be proud of me?".

Queen Sarah nodded her head in confirmation as the two Queens shared a hug before they released it and princess Jane shared a hug with Jewel while their respective husbands were also giving their own goodbyes to each other with King Blu and prince Banderas sharing a hug as well.

Also, it wasn't just the adults who were sharing farewells, because the children, themselves, are giving their own farewells as Nightfly and his siblings knew that today is the day where they are going to go back home, despite wanting to stay with Princess Carla and her siblings as well as Tomada Junior and Bobbie.

Richard, himself, is currently giving his farewells to princess Cadence and he blushed whenever she looked at him, though, he plucked up the courage as he began to have a conversation with her and the two quickly revealed that they get along very well with each other while Nightfly watched the conversation unfold.

"I guess, that this is goodbye, my princess" said Richard as he became saddened. "I am going to miss you".

"This is not goodbye, Richard, only farewell" said Cadence as she kissed his cheek. "I will be hoping to see you, again".

Richard was briefly shocked at the kiss before he smiled and he kissed princess Cadence on the cheek as the two hugged each other with the hug lasting for a few minutes until they released each other and Richard kissed Cadence's wing before making his way over to his pony.

Marion was giving her farewells to prince Tiago and princess Carla with the three sharing a group hug, that lasted for a few minutes, before they released each other and Marion started to make her way back to her pony as she, along with Richard, waited for Nightfly to mount his pony.

Nightfly was giving his farewells to princess Bia as the two hoped to see each other again in the near future knowing that they will always be looking out for each other, just to make sure that they are both safe and the two are currently holding each other's wings as a sign of their relationship.

"I hope that you and your family, have a safe journey home" said princess Bia as she smiled at Nightfly. "I hope that I get to see you again, Nightfly".

"Same here, my princess, it's been an honour to meet you" said Nightfly as he returned the smile. "I am really gonna miss you, my princess".

"I know, which is why I have got something to tell you" said princess Bia as she looked at Nightfly. "I just want to say that...I love you, Nightfly".

Nightfly smiled as he kissed princess Bia on the beak much to the surprise of the latter before she began to return the kiss as the two lovebirds started put more passion into the kiss as Nightfly wrapped his wings around Princess Bia's waist while princess Bia wrapped her wings around Nightfly's neck.

The kiss lasted for a few more seconds until they released each other's beaks as they settled for cuddling each other before Nightfly kissed princess Bia's wings as well as putting his head next to princess Bia's as he began to whisper the words that made princess Bia smile with joy.

"I love you, too, Bia, with all my heart" whispered Nightfly as he faced princess Bia. "You are my one and only, no matter what, I will always love you".

Princess Bia had happy tears streaming down her cheeks as Nightfly kissed her on the beak one more time before he made his way back to his pony and he mounted the pony before his parents led him and his siblings out of the castle as well as on the road back home, Nightfly never taking his joyful eyes off princess Bia as he blew princess Bia a kiss, a gesture that princess Bia happily returned as she watched Nightfly go with a joyful smile on her face.


	32. Love letters part 1: Exchanging letters

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 32. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day in the kingdom of Queen Sarah as three royal children are busy playing with each other in the nearby fields, though, they began to do their own things with one of the children ended up writing a response letter.

That child is Nightfly and the other two royal children are his older siblings, Richard and Marion, with the three having done some heroics, despite being very young, with those heroic achievements giving them confidence, though, they made sure to avoid becoming overconfident.

Nightfly is currently busy writing his response letter to princess Bia with the two exchanging letters due to Nightfly and his family's visit to King Blu's kingdom a few weeks ago thanks to which, Nightfly and princess Bia are continuing to write letters to each other.

After finishing his response to princess Bia's letter, Nightfly gave the letter to the royal messenger called Embryos, who willing carried out the task given to him, before going back to reading the letter that he had receive from princess Bia, the same letter to which he had been writing his response.

 _To Nightfly, my one and only_

 _I know that it has been a few weeks since we last saw each other and I'm glad that we are keeping contact with each other, thanks to these letters that we send each other, knowing that while we may be apart physically, we can still keep checking on each other with these letters._

 _My family are going to go on a royal visit to King Challa's kingdom to see if he is alright and if he needs any help, though, the visit is due to last for a few days, five at least, though we can still keep in contact with each other, no matter how far away I am._

 _This will be the last letter that you will get from me and I know that your response to this letter will be the last response that I will get from you until my family and I have arrived at King Challa's kingdom, I will write to you again once we get there._

 _Be safe, Nightfly, I know that you are good with an bow and arrow, but, there are still a lot of dangers around, including the likes of Lai, who you managed to banish to the spirit realm and he got sucked into a black hole, from what you told me, so please be careful._

 _I love you_

 _Princess Bia_

Nightfly smiled as he finished reading the letter and he knew that princess Bia has a point in being careful of other dangers as well as the fact that, just as princess Bia had pointed out, he might be good using a bow and arrow, though, that doesn't make him invincible to pain or death.

He knew that he will have to be patient if he is going to get a response, though, it was clear that he will have to wait for around five days to get a response from princess Bia, though he knew that he can write to Tomada Junior during those five days as they got some catching up to do.

So, that is exactly what he did as he began to write a letter to Tomada Junior to see if his family are also going out on a trip because of the likely fact that his father would most likely accompany King Blu and his family on their trip to King Challa's kingdom as it is custom for a bodyguard to stay with the King and his family at all times.

Once he finished the letter, he gave it to another royal messenger, a male Spix Macaw called Alfred, who began his journey to King Blu's kingdom to complete the task that was given to him while Nightfly could only wait for a response from Tomada Junior, who could be busy helping prince Tiago with pranks on their uncle Bosco.

He decided to spent the rest of the day playing with his older siblings as he knew that the three of them love role-playing their favourite idols with Richard's role being King Blu and Marion's role being Boudicca while Nightfly's favourite role to play is, of course, the famous outlaw Robin Hood.

Robin Hood has been an idol of Nightfly's ever since he had heard about him and Nightfly liked the fact that Robin stole from the rich to give to the poor as well as fighting against the evil Sheriff of Nottingham and Prince John, King Richard the Lionheart's younger brother, alongside the fact that Robin fights for justice and equality.

There is another thing about Robin that Nightfly likes about the guy and it was the fact that Robin had vowed to never harm a woman, though, this was likely because of the fact that he prays to the virgin Mary, but, the vow to never harm a woman has stuck with Nightfly ever since as he had decided to take the same vow.

Nightfly quickly realised that he had a problem with taking that vow and it was the fact that while there are women, who are good and innocent, there are also women that are just as bad as guys like his Uncle Charles with Nightfly's aunt, Charles's wife, Lizzie, proving that fact to be true.

The revelation that some women are just as bad as their male counterparts when it comes to cold-blooded murder and other crimes, shook Nightfly to his core as he realised that he could be fighting against women that wanted him dead, but, he knew that there are good women, those women being the ones that Nightfly is determined to defend.

* * *

 **Oh dear, Nightfly is not liking the fact that some of the women that he is trying to defend can be as brutal as their male counterparts, let's hope that he pulls through. Also, I am offering someone the chance to draw my OC Nightfly in his outlaw clothing with that same clothing being worn by Robin Hood in the 2006 TV show Robin Hood during the second season.**

 **If you're interested, just PM and we will talk about it :)**

 **Aside from that, I hope that you enjoy this next short story. :)**


	33. Love letters part 2: Nightfly's response

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 33. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

A few days past and while Nightfly was currently playing with his older siblings, princess Bia is in her bedroom preparing for her family's trip to King Challa's kingdom and she was getting stuff that she is going to take her on the family trip as she knew that it's going to be a long five-day visit.

She had just finished gathering her things when she heard a knock on her door and she gave permission for the person to enter with the person being the male Spix Messenger, Embryos, who bowed to princess Bia before giving her a letter which princess Bia took as she began to smile.

The young princess had a good idea about who had the letter to her as she thanked Embryos for handing her the letter before telling him to get some rest with Embryos nodding in understanding as he went to get some rest while princess Bia went to her desk and began to read the letter.

 _To Bia, my beautiful and awesome, one and only_

 _I got your letter and I fully agree that it has been a few weeks since we last met in person, though, I hope that we get to meet each other again as I really do miss you already and I know that I will have to be patient, because, like a old saying, good things come to those who wait._

 _I understand about you and your family going on a trip to King Challa's kingdom, so, I hope that the visit goes well along with the hope that King Challa is alright and that you will enjoy your family's visit to a King, who joined forces with Albert and Eduardo to defeat Haredi._

 _Just like your letter, this response letter will be the last that you will hear of me until you have arrived at King Challa's kingdom, though, I will be waiting for your next letter with great excitement as I can't wait to continue writing these letters to you, I love you so much, Bia._

 _Don't worry, Bia, I will be careful and I know that my bow as well as my arrows might be no match for supernatural forces, like Lai, who will try to take over either your father's kingdom or my grandmother's kingdom, so, yes, I will be careful, Bia, I promise you that._

 _I love you too_

 _Nightfly_

Princess Bia was feeling very happy at the response that she had got from Nightfly and she knew that Nightfly is someone, who will honour his word at all times and he will never leave her for another girl as well as the fact that he is always cheerful and respectful around her.

Knowing that Nightfly is going to be alright while she's away, princess Bia carried on packing her things when she got the news that the visit is going to be delayed due to some bandits causing mayhem for the innocent people of her father's kingdom, who have been attacked by bandits.

Though the visit to King Challa's kingdom has been delayed, princess Bia couldn't help smiling as she knew that the delayed has given her the opportunity to re-read the response that Nightfly had given to her letter with the response making the famous princess smile every time as she laid on her bed.

It is clear that her love for Nightfly is never going to fade away and she knew that his love for her will never fade away either as she, also, knew that they cared too much for each other to let that happen while she knew there are those certain birds out there who will have their own interest in her.

One of these birds is Tomada Junior and he is another person that princess Bia has feelings for, though, she was quite concerned about his temper tantrums, but, she knew that he is a good person deep down as he would be willing to put his own life on the line just to save others, which is why she admired him.

Though the other suitors might have their interest in her, princess Bia has only Nightfly and Tomada Junior to, personally, consider as worthy candidates to marry in the future as she already sees herself being married to either of them and having a family with either boys, but, she knew that she can only choose one.

But she had a problem, though, she already knows that Nightfly would be willing to accept the fact that she has chosen Tomada Junior over him, IF she did indeed choose Tomada Junior, but, what really concerned is the fact is Tomada Junior going to accept her decision over who she wants spend the rest of her life with.

She knows that his temper can get in the way, but, underneath that he is willing to be understanding if he knew that the person that Bia chooses will make her happy with this thought making the princess smile as she closed her eyes to get a nap while waiting for the time when her family visits King Challa's kingdom.


	34. Love letters part 3: Training

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 34. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

After playing with his two older siblings, Nightfly was in the training area like he always does and he was training his archery skills as well as his hand-to-hand combat skills while knowing that he is going to need to be at his very best if he is to succeed in his fight against evil.

Once he had finished his training and the exercises that he did afterwards, Nightfly got his longbow and a pack of arrows, including some dark clothes, as he went out in search of people that needed help in fighting off against a criminal that dared to cause them and misery as well as fear.

He had arrived in King Blu's kingdom when he got his chance when he saw a couple being robbed by the cruel tax collector, something that is unknown to King Blu, who took the money with him before going out of sight, though, Nightfly silently followed as he wondered where the money is going.

Nightfly continued to silently follow the cruel tax collector and he managed to find the guy just as the tax collector was putting the money in a secret safe that has a signature that is clearly not Blu's, but, Charles, the revelation horrifying Nightfly as he stayed hidden.

The waiting continued until the cruel tax collector was finally done and he was tired, which gave Nightfly the advantage, as he began to make his way back into the castle to get some sleep, though, the cruel tax collector had no idea that he had accidentally left the door wide open.

Nightfly, silently, watched as the tax collector went into the castle before making his way down from his hiding spot and he ran as silent as he could towards the secret safe that had his uncle's signature on it as he began to get the money out of the safe as well as giving it back to the people.

Once he had given the money back to the people, without the people knowing about his heroic doing, Nightfly went to get back to his kingdom when a sword swung out from nowhere and paused when it was close to his throat which caused Nightfly to stop as he turned only to see Queen Jewel.

"Hello your majesty, nice to see you again" said Nightfly as he held his wings up in a surrendered manner. "I know that I shouldn't be here, but, a couple's money was stolen".

"It's ok, Nightfly, I know what you're doing is right" said Jewel as she lowered her sword and sheathed it. "Though, it's clear, that you haven't got much professional training".

"Yeah, as you just rightly pointed out, I'm very much dead" said Nightfly as he agreed to what Jewel is saying. "Because if I was a criminal, then, I'm definitely dead by now".

"That's correct, Nightfly, though, you're smarted than them" said Jewel as she gave Nightfly an important lesson. "That doesn't mean, you're invincible, understand?".

"I understand, your majesty, so, I have a request for you" said Nightfly as he faced Jewel and looked her in the eyes. "Can you training, in the arts of professional fighters?".

"That, I can definitely, do, so please follow me, Nightfly" said Jewel as she smiled while wrapping a wing around his shoulder. "I know, the perfect place, for me to train you".

Nightfly, happily, walked with Jewel as she became an mother figure for him with the two continuing to walk until they came upon an secret training area where they began to do the training with Nightfly showing what he can do, so Jewel can see if he needs improvement on anything.

Once Nightfly is done showing what he can do, Queen Jewel made a mental note of Nightfly needs to do before she did her turn of doing the training as she did her part of the training in an fast and professional manner which showed her experience before she began to lecture Nightfly.

"Here is your first lesson, Nightfly, remember this well" said Jewel as she looked at Nightfly. "Your compassion is a trait, your enemies will consider a weakness, something that your enemies will most likely not share, got it?".

"Yes, your majesty, I've definitely got it, that's for sure" said Nightfly as he nodded in confirmation. "So, what is lesson, number two, your majesty?".

"From what I have heard, you know how to fight six men" said Jewel as she walked slowly around Nightfly. "I can teach you to engage six hundred, you know how to disappear, I can teach you how to become truly invisible".

So, over the next following days, Nightfly was trained by Queen Jewel, herself, with the training pushing Nightfly to his physical and mental limits as he learned on how to fight with not only a sword and shield, bow and arrow, but, his mind as well, as he and Queen Jewel knew that the mind is the key to victory in any battle.

The training started off slow, but, over-time, Nightfly was getting better and better every day much to the happiness of Queen Jewel as she watched Nightfly learning on how to blend in with his surroundings, including the forests, as well as practice fighting against her to test his footwork.

Queen Jewel, also, trained Nightfly in understanding the criminal mind as she knew that if he intends to defeat criminals, then, he needs to understand how they work, their tactics, how they act and how they use fear as a weapon against the innocent with Jewel telling Nightfly that he can use that same fear on his enemies.

Eventually it was time for Queen Jewel and her family to visit King Challa, though, Jewel, herself, promised Nightfly that they will continue his training when she gets back and she told him to continue training in the meantime as he mustn't lose focus if he is to succeed in the training with Nightfly keeping that in mind.

He watched as the royal family rode away before he made his way back to his own kingdom, though, he had no idea that a certain male Scarlet Macaw was following him with the intention on speaking with him, though, the male Scarlet Macaw had a problem that needed to be solved.


	35. Love letters part 4: Lisa is captured

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 35. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

After giving his goodbyes to Queen Jewel and her family, Nightfly was on his way back home when he sensed someone was behind which caused him to turn around only to see Prince Alex, son of King Albert and Queen Maria, much to his surprise as he didn't expect to see him again.

Nightfly wasn't sure about why the famed prince was here, but, he had a feeling that it was about something serious and he asked Alex about what is going on with Alex telling him that he has come to continue Jewel's training of him, surprising Nightfly even more than when he saw Alex.

He had no idea that Queen Jewel had, personally, asked Alex to train him during her absence, though, Nightfly understood why she wanted Alex to train him, in order to make sure that he doesn't lose focus in training with Alex intending to make sure of it, something that Nightfly respected greatly.

Soon enough, the two went to another training area where Alex oversaw Nightfly's training as he witnesses the young trainee becoming faster and stronger than before with each passing punch, kick and swing of the sword as well as the pull of the longbow making the young Royal a force to be reckoned with.

"That's very good, Nightfly" said Alex as he smiled. "But remember, the training is nothing, the will is everything...the will to act".

"Yeah, I agree with that" said Nightfly as he took a break. "The criminals are preying on the fearful and they will win if good people do nothing to stop them from committing those crimes against the innocent people".

"Exactly, Nightfly, that's right" said Alex as he explained even more. "If you make yourself more than just a bird, if you devote yourself to an ideal, and if they can't stop you, then you become something else entirely.

"Which is?" asked Nightfly as he became curious.

"A legend, Nightfly" said Alex as he held up his sword. "A true legend inspires the innocent to rise up against their tyrant rulers and a true legend leaves behind a legacy that stories will be told for generations, stories that will be passed down from one generation to another".

Nightfly nodded in understanding as he held up his sword and he began to practice fighting Alex, though, the latter managed to beat him many times throughout his training with Nightfly slowly, but, surely getting better and putting up more of a fight against Alex, even coming close to beating him.

The training went on and on as the days went by with Nightfly continuing to get stronger, physically as well as mentally, while prince Alex watched with an smile on his face and he even took the time to teach Nightfly about the art of theatricality and deception as Nightfly manages to successfully hide from Alex during their training sessions.

Unfortunely, while the two are busy training, Alex's younger sister, Lisa, has been kidnapped by three bandits who are led by a male Green Macaw as they take Lisa to their secret hideout while writing a message to prince Alex in hopes of luring him to them, so they can kill him in front of Lisa.

It wasn't until Nightfly was just taking a break from training when Alex got the message and he was horrified at the thought of his younger sister being held captive by bandits with the thought of bandits hurting his younger sister made Alex feel very angry as he wanted to get his wings on those bandits.

Alex turned to face Nightfly and asked him if he wanted to help him save Lisa, Nightfly agreeing to the offer as he knew that Alex is worried for his sister's safety and he was going to do everything that he can to help Alex rescue Lisa from the clutches of three bandits that needed to be stopped.

The two quickly got on some ponies as they began riding in the direction of where the map, which came with the message, was telling them in the hopes of finding Lisa while knowing that if they don't find and rescue Lisa, Alex is going to be haunted by her death for a long time...he might not even recover from it.

Nightfly, also, knew that this is his best opportunity to put his skills, that he had gained during his training, to the test and he was hoping that nothing goes wrong with his attempt, though, he knew that there is always the chance of something going wrong at some point, this being the thing that concerned him.

He knows that Lisa's life is on the line and she could have been killed straight away or at anytime, but, she was kept alive for one purpose: To lure Alex into a trap, so he can be outnumbered as well as killed by the bandits, this information worried Nightfly and he knows that he has good reason to be worried.


	36. Love letter part 5: Mysterious help

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 36 and the final chapter of this short story. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

After riding for a certain number of days, prince Alex and Prince Nightfly have finally arrived at the location where princess Lisa is being held hostage by a group of bandits, who are clearly looking for payback for something that prince Alex must have done in the past or they just feel that they have something to prove.

When they got of their respective ponies, Nightfly and Alex began to make their way towards the sound of someone being tortured as the two began to have a bad feeling that it was Lisa who was being tortured with the thought making Alex become increasingly angry much to Nightfly's worry as they crept forward.

They continued to creep forward until they were close to the entrance of the next room, which is where Lisa and the group of bandits are located and Prince Alex told Nightfly to hide until he gives the signal to attack and Nightfly was unsure about the plan, though, he went ahead with it while Alex made his presence known.

"Alright, let my sister go, you cowards" said Alex as he faced the bandits. "Or else, prepare to face my wrath".

"Alex?, quick get out of here, it's a trap" said Lisa as she became worried for her brother. "They are going to kill you".

"I know, sis, that is what they're planning to do" said Alex as he looked at his little sister. "I am going to get you, out of here".

"Is that so?, well, unfortunely, you're wrong" said the leader of the bandits as he looked at Alex. "Besides, you are surrounded".

"Maybe, but, I will fight you to free my sister" said Alex as he glared at the leader of the bandits. "If you dare to hurt my sister, you will regret it".

Meanwhile, Nightfly was in position to wait for Alex's signal to attack when he noticed a hooded figure, who was holding a magical staff and the hooded figure was creeping around in a possible attempt to attack the bandits, something that Nightfly was hoping would happen.

Suddenly the hooded figure appeared behind the bandits, but out of sight of them, before casting a spell that stunned most of them as Alex took this opportunity to attack them and he gave the signal for Nightfly to attack them which he did as he and Alex fought the bandits.

The fight was long and brutal as Nightfly fought off two bandits while Alex fought off three and the leader of the bandits, a male Green Macaw, was attempting to make his way to Lisa in an attempt to kill her before coming face to face with the mysterious hooded figure.

"Get out of my way, you fool" said the leader as he glared at the hooded figure. "Or I will kill you and her".

"I don't think so, Horvath" said the hooded figure as he began to cast a spell. " _Hleap on Baec_ ".

Horvath could do nothing, but, be thrown away by the mysterious hooded figure's attack and that gave Alex the chance to rescue his sister while Nightfly continued to fight off the other bandits, which was proving to be difficult as he was slowly being overpowered.

Luckily the hooded figure used his same attack on the bandits, that were attacking Nightfly, which caused the other bandits to be thrown aside by a mysterious force and Nightfly could only look at the hooded figure in shock as well as happiness at what happened.

"Thanks for the help, my friend" said Nightfly as he smiled. "I am in your debt".

" _Someday, I know you will repay it_ " said the hooded figure as he used his mind to speak. " _Though, you must do something for me_ ".

" _You can speak telepathically, that's cool_ " said Nightfly in his own mind. " _What should I do, anyway?_ ".

" _Find the one called Diaglo, find him_ " said the hooded figure as he turned to leave. " _He has a very special gift_ ".

After giving Nightfly those instruction, the mysterious hooded figure disappeared into thin air, literally, before Nightfly went to help Alex get Lisa to safety as they both knew that they could still be in danger if they stay and they were soon back on their ponies as well as riding back to their respective kingdoms.

Five days passed and King Blu as well as his family came back from their visit to King Challa's kingdom with the visit being a successful one as the visit has helped strengthen the alliance between the two kingdoms and the royal family were glad to be back home with Princess Bia quickly writing a new message to Nightfly.

Speaking of Nightfly, he was still thinking about what the mysterious hooded figure had spoke to him, through their respective minds, because he wondered if this "Diaglo" person could have the same magical powers as the hooded figure, but, for now, Nightfly focused on writing a new message to princess Bia.


	37. Magic part 1: Diaglo

**Hello everyone. Here is my new short story. This short story is going to involve a very famous wizard and DrHankryZone13's Diaglo is also in this short story. I hope that you will enjoy the short story. :)**

* * *

The day was bright and sunny for Queen Sarah's kingdom as her people roamed around while going to markets in order to buy stuff for either themselves or their families as well as playing with their children when they got the chance to do so.

Meanwhile, Nightfly, one of Queen Sarah's grandchildren, was in the nearby forest and he was roaming around in the forest due to the fact that he had been trying to find the bird called 'Diaglo' ever since the name was brought up by a mysterious hooded figure.

He continued to roam the forest until he came upon a dreadful sight and it was the sight of two dead bodies with one of them male while the other is female that laid rotting on the forest floor with the sight making Nightfly feel sympathetic for them.

Suddenly he heard the sound of somebody crying and he walked towards the sound only to find a male Spix Macaw child, who's vision is ruined as well as missing a right leg, the sight making Nightfly feel sorry for the poor child as he slowly crept toward the child.

"Don't worry, little guy, I'm not gonna hurt you" said Nightfly as the child felt a bit scared. "My name is Nightfly, what's your name?".

"My name is Diaglo, I lost my mum and dad" said Diaglo as he tried to feel around. "I can't see very well, can you help me?".

"Of course, I can, my friend, one child to another" said Nightfly as he helped Dialgo up. "We need to get you to safety".

While that was happening, Nightfly was thinking over what Diaglo had said about his name being Diago with the thought making Nightly realise that this must be the same Diaglo that the mysterious hooded figure had told him to find and he began to wonder if the hooded figure knows more about Diaglo.

The two kids continued to make their way through the forest until they came upon a house where a family of Scarlet Macaws took Diaglo in as well as bowing to Nightfly in acknowledgement of his status as a royal, though, Nightfly bowed back in respect as he hoped that the family can treat Diaglo's injuries.

The process was difficult, but, it was all worth it as Diaglo was able to walk again with help of a peg leg, though, it took a few more days for him to get use to it as well as learn on how to walk with it, though, eventually he was ready to leave, but, not without saying goodbye to the family that he taken care of him.

"I'll miss you, Sophie, thank you for the help" said Diaglo as he hugged each member. "Goodbye, Judith and Alfred".

"We'll miss you, Diaglo, we are glad to have helped" said Sophie as she kissed his forehead. "Make sure, to stay safe".

"I will, Sophie, I promise to be careful out in the woods" said Diaglo as he got his stuff. "I hope to see you all again".

With that, Nightfly and Diaglo began to walk through the forest again as the two began to talk about their personal lives as well as share stories of famous people that they know from the stories that had been passed down through generations with one of these stories being the Arthurian legends.

"You know, people say that Arthur will rise again" said Diaglo as he thought about it. "Even after dying from the wounds, that he had suffered from the battle of Camlann".

"I heard about that, too, he's the once and future king" said Nightfly as he smiled. "Many people believe that he will, one, return and I hope that's true".

"Though, it probably isn't, anyway, he's a great King" said Diaglo as he returned the smile. "Also, is magic outlawed in the kingdom that you're from, Nightfly?".

"To be honest, Diaglo, I am not so sure about that" said Nightfly as he became curious. "Why are you asking this, exactly?".

"I don't know, but, if magic is outlawed, that's not good" said Diaglo as he became worried. "That could lead to war between magical and non-magical people".

Suddenly the two were ambushed by some bandits and Nightfly, who was carrying a sword and shield as well as bow and arrows, quickly got himself in front of Diaglo in order to protect him as the bandits attacked them with Nightfly fighting back and defeating most of the bandits.

Unknowingly and without warning, Diaglo accidentally fired a bolt of energy that knocked two bandits unconscious and he was surprised that he had managed to use such a thing, though, he had no idea what exactly that he just used against the bandits as he watched Nightfly defeating the bandits.

The leader of the bandits, a male Yellow Macaw, was determined to defeat Nightfly and he was about to try just that when a loud voice suddenly rang out across the forest and it caught the bandits off-guard as they searched for the source of the voice, though, without much luck doing so.

"Who are you?, come out and fight" said the leader of the bandits. "Face me, you coward".

" _Forp fleoge, Hleap on Baec_!" chanted the voice as the bandits were thrown backwards. " _Astrice_ ".

Soon enough, the bandits were defeated as Nightfly and Diaglo turned round only to see the same mysterious hooded figure that Nightfly had saw before with the hooded figure gesturing them to follow him with both Nightfly and Diaglo doing exactly that as they followed the mysterious hooded figure.

The three kept walking until they came across a hut which stood alone in the secret part of the forest as Nightfly and Diaglo followed the mysterious hooded figure into the hut where the hooded figure closed the door while Nightfly and Diaglo looked around the hut as they spotted a kitchen and three bedrooms.

After looking around, they faced the hooded figure as it was removing it's cloak which revealed a very old male Spix Macaw and he had some grey feathers, brown eyes, as well as some wrinkles on his face along with the fact that he worn a very light blue coat and he also carried the same staff that Nightfly noticed during the attempt to rescue princess Lisa.


	38. Magic part 2: A famous wizard

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 38. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

After the old male Spix Macaw had put his cloak away, he turned round to see Nightfly and Diaglo with the sight of the two bringing a smile on his face as he hugged both of them before walking off to make some food for his two guests in order to stop them from going hungry and he proved to be a very good cook.

Once he had made the food, the three of them began to eat the food as they began talking about the events of both the rescue of princess Lisa as well as the battle between Nightfly and the bandits with the old male Spix Macaw even bringing up Diaglo's spectacular attack against one of the bandits.

"That was an very impressive spell, Diaglo" said the old male Spix Macaw as he smiled. "Your magic is quite powerful, already".

"So, that is what it was, magic, that is cool" said Diaglo as he returned the smile. "But, my parents, they were both non-magical people".

"Not excatly, my boy, your mother had magic" said the old male Spix Macw as he explained. "She was a very powerful sorceress and she was my pupil".

"Wait a minute, Diaglo's mother was your pupil?" asked Nightfly as he became surprised. "You're the one, who taught her magic?".

"That's correct, she was a very bright pupil" said the old male Spix Macaw as he chuckled. "She saved my life on a number of occasions".

"Wow, my mum must have been wonderful" said Diaglo as he became curious. "Also, what is your name?".

"Oh yeah, almost forgot, my name is Merlin" said Merlin as he bowed in respect. "A former servant of King Arthur Pendragon and the most powerful wizard to walk the earth".

"Now that is definitely awesome" said Diaglo as he quickly got an idea. "So, was my mother the only pupil?".

"No, in fact, your father was my other pupil" said Merlin as he walked into another room. "He and your mother had powerful magic, like you have now".

"Whoa, my father had magic too?, that's amazing" said Diaglo as he became amazed. "So, eventually, my parents fell in love, got married and had me?".

"That's correct, Diaglo, your parents were so proud" said Merlin as he chuckled. "Your mother showed you to me and I couldn't be more proud of another wizard being born".

"So, I am a wizard?, that would explain a lot" said Diaglo as he realised something. "So, if my parents were wizards, did they use their magic to protect others?".

"They sure did, my boy, they used their magic for good" said Merlin as he became saddened. "Unfortunely, not everyone was happy that magic exists, your parents were hunted as a result, though, they managed to survive".

Nightfly and Diaglo became sad at that piece of information as they had no idea that there are those that despise magic so mucht to the point of hunting down every sorcerer or sorceress in order to rid themselves of magic, something that the two young birds found very disturbing and it shook them to the core.

Eventually, Diaglo told Merlin about the death of his parents, which saddened Merlin as he couldn't believe that two of his star pupils are now dead and he had a pretty good idea about who is ultimately responsible for the death of his two apprentices as only one name came to his mind: Morgana Le Fay

"Poor Lilac and Andrio, I was hoping to see them again" said Merlin as he mourned Lilac and Andrio's deaths. "If you ask me, there is only one person responsible for this: Morgana Le Fay".

"Morgana Le Fay?, she's your most deadly enemy" said Nightfly as he recognised the name. "You think, that she is the one who got Diaglo's parents killed?".

"Yes, her second-in-command is a Cockatoo called Agravine" said Merlin as he explained. "Morgana must have given him a sword that can kill wizards and made him impervious to pain".

"There has to be something, that we can do, Merlin" said Diaglo as he became worried. "We can't let Morgana get away with what she's done".

"Don't worry, Kiddo, we are going to do something" said Merlin as he got up from his chair. "But first, I am going to teach you on how to control your magic and use it for good".

Diaglo was both surprised and happy to hear that Merlin, a very famous wizard, is going to be his teacher and he felt deeply honoured by that as he, with Nightfly's help, began following Merlin to a private room where he can be taught on how to use his magic without accidentally hurting anyone.

Nightfly, himself, has heard about Morgana Le Fay due to the fact that he had read a book about her and he already knows that she is someone that must not be underestimated as she will kill anyone that dares stand in her way in order to total control over her enemies as well as conquering those she considered inferior.

He, also, knew that if Morgana decides to turn her attention to either King Blu's kingdom, King Albert's kingdom or even his own grandmother's kingdom, then that would mean that everyone that he cared about would be in danger, unless he can help Diaglo and Merlin in defeating Morgana Le Fay.

Unknown to either Nightfly, Merlin or Diaglo, a male Scarlet Macaw was making his way through the woods and he was heading in the direction of Merlin's hut with the sight of the hut making the male Scarlet Macaw smile in delight as he continued to make his way towards Merlin's hut.

* * *

 **Well, it's nice to find out a bit of history about Diaglo, also, the credit of creating Medieval Adventures goes to Alexriolover95. See you in the next chapter. :)**


	39. Magic part 3: Confronting Neville

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 39. I hope that you will enjoy it. Also, loco Vampire's Neville will appear in this chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

After taking Diaglo as his pupil/apprentice, Merlin began teaching Diaglo certain magical skills like moving objects, throwing somebody backwards by using an non-verbal spell as well as defending himself by using defensive spells and healing people by using healing spells.

Diaglo was a fast-learner and he was quickly proving to be a very powerful wizard, though, he still had a lot to learn as Merlin taught him both magic as well as giving him an education, during which Merlin gave Diaglo some very important advice and that advice was: Brain over Muscle.

While Merlin was busy teaching Diaglo magic skills, Nightfly was busy making sure that danger won't be coming and he had a feeling that danger will come eventually as he kept his guard up until Merlin got his attention and he was very concerned for Nightfly as the latter was very worried.

"Are you ok, young one?, you look worried about something" said Merlin as he poured some water and handed it to Nightfly. "Would you like to have, a cup of water?".

"Yes, please, Merlin, also, yes, I am worried and it's hard to explain" said Nightfly as he gently took the water. "It's about princess Bia, I'm worried about her".

"Ah, yes, the beautiful second daughter of King Blu and Queen Jewel" said Merlin as he chuckled. "Anyway, why are you worried about her?".

"I don't know, but, I guess that I am worried that she's in trouble" said Nightfly as he sighed. "You know, I am worried that someone might hurt her, emotionally".

"Young love, such a powerful and amazing thing, it really is" said Merlin as he tapped Nightfly's shoulder. "Also young one, you and Bia are going to need each other".

"What do you mean, Merlin?, do me and Bia have a destiny?" asked Nightfly as he took a sip of water. "If so, what exactly is our destiny?".

"You and Bia are destined to be protectors of her parent's kingdom" said Merlin as he smiled. "The love that you two share is the key, to protecting the kingdom from evil".

Nightfly returned the smile as he nodded knowing that Merlin had a point about the fact that he and Bia's shared love can help protect her parent's kingdom from those seeking to take over it or destroy it along with everything that both King Blu and Queen Jewel had worked so hard to create.

Diaglo, who had finished his lessons for the day, approached the two when they both heard a evil laugh coming from outside the hut and they went over to the window where they saw that the laugh was coming from a male Scarlet Macaw, who was holding a sceptor with an blue crystal on top of it.

The male Scarlet Macaw had Lake-foam eyes, which match the small amulet on his neck, relatively at normal height, hairstyle like Bia's, a medium scar across his chest, he is somehow resemblance with Felipe, though, Nightfly and Diaglo were wondering why the male Scarlet Macaw is here.

"Neville, still up to his old tricks and thinks he's the best" said Merlin as he grabbed his staff. "Right, I need to see what he's up to".

"Wait a minute, you know him?, he's a wizard too?" asked Diaglo to which Merlin confirmed. "How powerful is he, anyway?".

"He's quite powerful, though, he's also reckless" said Merlin as he walked to the door. "Be careful, though, he may be reckless, but, he is dangerous when he's angry".

Nightfly and Diaglo nodded as they followed Merlin out the door in order to confront Neville, who patiently waited for the three to make their way over to him and it wasn't long before the three came face-to-face with Neville as Merlin stepped forward to talk with the dangerous wizard.

"Ah, Merlin, I see that you haven't aged" said Neville as he gave an evil smile. "Though, I bet that your magic is rusty".

"Speak for yourself, why are you here?" asked Merlin as he glared at Neville. "Are you here for a wizard's duel?".

"Of course, though, I'm here for another reason" said Neville as he chuckled. "I am looking for someone, a person that you helped".

"You're speaking about my third student, are you?" said Merlin as Neville confirmed. "Well, he's not here and I hope that you will never find him".

"Oh, I will find him alright, thanks to you, Merlin" said Neville as Merlin became confused. "It was thanks to you, that your 'third student' put a gem inside princess Jewel".

"The poor girl was dying, her parents were in distress" said Merlin as he glared at Neville again. "I simply did what I had to do, to make sure that she stayed alive".

"Like I said, all thanks to you, Merlin, so, thank you" said Neville as he became excited. "Besides, I am the most powerful wizard to ever walk the earth, not you".

"You used magic to do evil, I use magic for education" said Merlin as he got defensive. "Anyway, if it's a wizard's duel, that you want, it's a wizard's duel, that you'll get".

"Very well, though, I will say something to you, Merlin" said Neville as he gave an evil smile again. "One Arthur dies, the other Arthur rises and is mortally wounded".

Nightfly and Diaglo watched in concern as Merlin followed Neville to an open space in the forest where they can have their wizard's duel safely and without accidentally hurting anyone, though, it was clear that the two are the ones that are going to get hurt in this wizard's duel.


	40. Magic part 4: Wizard's duel

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 40. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

After finding a safe space in the forest, Neville and Merlin stopped before facing each other while Nightfly as well as Diaglo had quickly followed the two before getting themselves to a safe place in the forest where they can watch the duel without risk being in danger.

Nightfly and Diaglo gave each other a nervous glance as they knew that the two wizards could very well set the whole forest on fire, if they are not careful, but, the two had a feeling that careful is the last thing on these two wizard's minds as Neville began talking.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'll make the rules, in this duel" said Neville before looking at Nightfly and Diaglo. "If that is fine with your friends, of course".

"You?, making the rules?, HA!, you don't fool me, Neville" said Diaglo as he became suspicious of Neville. "I bet that you only make rules, so you can break them".

"Then I guess, I will deal with you later, feather-brain" said Neville with his comment annoying Diaglo. "First rule, no mineral or vegetable, only animal, rule two, no make believe things like pink dragons or stuff, rule three, no disappearing".

"Rule four, no cheating, if you can do that, anyway" said Merlin as he became increasingly annoyed. "Right, so, let's get this thing started".

The two turned away from each other and Merlin began walking away from Neville, who stayed where he stood as he counted up the numbers while secretly disappearing behind Merlin's back, though, Nightfly and Diaglo quickly caught notice of this as Diaglo began to warn Merlin.

"MERLIN!, MERLIN!, he disappeared" shouted Diaglo which quickly caught Merlin's attention.

"What?, now, now, Neville, you made the rules!" shouted Merlin as he became annoyed.

At that moment, Neville, now in the form of a crocodile, was behind Merlin, who managed to spot him before disappearing into his pointy hat, which he had brought with him for the duel, which caused Neville's attempt to bite him to fail as Neville began to try to get Merlin out of the hat.

Suddenly, Neville felt something bite him and it was soon revealed to be Merlin, in turtle form, who had managed to keep a tight grip on Neville before being thrown away a few metres and landing on his back while Neville began chasing him much to Nightfly and Diaglo's worry.

"CHANGE INTO SOMETHING ELSE, MERLIN!" shouted Diaglo in worry.

"YES, YES, YES, give me time to think" said Merlin as he got onto all-fours and tried to run away.

"MERLIN!, HURRY!" shouted Nightfly as he and Diaglo saw Neville catching up with Merlin.

Merlin tried to think of a spell that would work in his favour when he suddenly transformed into a Hare and he managed to escape Neville, though losing a big chunk of his fluffy white tail much to his annoyance, before going back to try to retrieve his tail when Neville suddenly transformed into a fox and began chasing him around the forest space as well as towards a fallen empty log.

"COME ON, MERLIN, THINK SOMETHING BIGGER!" shouted Diaglo as he could hardly watch.

"SOMETHING SMALLER!" shouted Nightfly as he became more worried by the second.

Merlin and Neville disappeared into the log where a big THUD was heard before Neville's evil laugh followed two or three seconds later as Merlin had managed to transform himself into a caterpillar as he tried to keep his distance from Neville who reappeared in chicken form.

Neville managed to grab hold of Merlin, who was holding onto a stick for dear life, before being forced to let go which sent Merlin flying through air and he soon came back down while transforming into a Walrus before landing violently on top of Neville, who was literally squashed.

Suddenly Neville managed to transform himself into an Elephant and he grabbed Merlin with his trunk before Merlin transformed into a mouse as he scared Neville into dropping him while Neville began to run away with Merlin chasing after him before a loud roar was heard.

Neville had managed to transform himself into a tiger and he was now chasing Merlin, who quickly got into a hole when Neville tried to squash him with Neville failing to squash him as Merlin reappeared from another hole and he grabbed Neville's tail as he tried to have an attempt of biting the tail.

Unfortunely for Merlin, he soon found out that Neville had managed to transform into a snake with Merlin defending himself by using Neville's tail against him which to Neville chasing Merlin again with the two entering a hole which led to Merlin exiting another hole and putting a small rock on top of the hole, causing Neville to bang his head against the small rock.

While Neville was recovering from injuring his own head, Merlin took this opportunity to transform into a crab which led to Merlin trying to catch Neville's throat with his claws, this failed repeatedly, before he finally grabbed Neville only to find out that Neville had transformed into a rhino.

Neville tried to kill Merlin by attempting squash him against a dead tree that stood on the edge of a cliff, but, Merlin managed to get out of the way which led to Merlin transforming into a goat as he ran towards the trapped Neville and head-butted him which caused Neville to fall off the cliff.

Just as when it seemed that Merlin had won, Neville reappeared in the form of a dragon much to Merlin's horror and confusion as he tried to remind Neville of his own rule about no dragons, but, Neville responded that he didn't say anything about no red dragons as he began shooting fire at Merlin.

Merlin could do nothing, but, run and hope to escape the fire that was being sent at him as he transformed back into a mouse before entering a hole, though, Neville shot fire down the hole which led to Merlin being fired out of the other hole, while screaming out in pain, as he tried blow out the smoke on his tail while falling back down from the air with Neville managing to catch Merlin between his claws.


	41. Magic part 5: Evil sorceress

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 41. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Neville was still celebrating his apparent victory over Merlin while Nightfly and Diaglo could do nothing, but, look on in horror as they couldn't believe that Merlin is gone with the thought making the two feel sad knowing that they lost a very important old bird.

Surprisingly, though, Neville opened his claws in order to see proof of his victory when he saw that Merlin was not there in his claws with the sight surprising Nightfly and Diaglo, too, as they couldn't believe that the old bird might have survived the duel after all.

"He's gone" said Diaglo as he looked around for Merlin.

"Disappeared" said Nightfly as he, too, looked for the famous wizard.

Suddenly to Neville's horror, he began hearing Merlin's voice and he looked around to try to find the famous wizard only to see nothing, but, trees and flowers before he began hearing Merlin's again as Merlin explained to Neville where he is at this very moment.

"Neville, I have not disappeared, I'm very tiny" said Merlin's voice as he explained Neville's situation. "I am a germ, a rare disease, I am called Malignalitaloptererosis...AND YOU CAUGHT ME, NEVILLE!".

"WHAT!" shouted Neville as he realised that Merlin had outsmarted him again.

Nightfly and Diaglo couldn't believe what they were hearing, not only was Merlin still alive, but, he won the wizard's duel and he did it by outsmarting Neville, which led to the young Spix Macaws hugging each other in happiness as they cheered at Merlin's victory.

"First, you break out into spots" said Merlin as spots began appearing on Neville's stomach. "Followed by hot and cold, flashes, then, violent sneezing".

Neville could do nothing, but, feel the effects of the gem, Merlin had transformed into at the last second, as he felt his face go red, then, dark blue as he started to chatter as if he was in icy water, then, he felt a sneeze coming and he let out the sneeze which destroyed a nearby tree.

Later on, Neville, having been transformed back into his normal bird self, was in bed as he needed some rest until the effect's of Merlin's gem wore off while Merlin, who was also back to his normal bird self, along with Nightfly and Diaglo checked his condition to determine when he is going to recover.

"Oh, it's not too serious, Neville" said Merlin after he determined when Neville recover from the illness. "Ah, you should recover in a few weeks and be as good, uh...Ah, heh-heh-heh...I-I mean as bad as ever, but, ah, I suggest plenty of rest and lots and lots of sunshine".

"I hate sunshine!, I hate horrible wholesome sunshine!" shouted Neville after Merlin had allowed sunshine into his hut. "I hate it!, I hate it!, I hate, hate, hate, hate!".

Eventually Merlin had enough of hearing Neville complain about the sunshine and he left Neville's hut with Nightfly and Diaglo following him out before closing the door as they went on their way back to Merlin's hut, during which Nightfly and Diaglo began talking to Merlin about how well he did in the wizard's duel.

"You were really great, Merlin" said Diaglo in happiness before he became worried. "But-but, you could've been killed".

"It was worth it, lad" said Merlin as he knew that Diaglo was right. "If you learned something from it".

"Knowledge and wisdom is the real power" said Nightfly as he took a guess. "Is that right, Merlin?".

"Right, you are, Nightfly" said Merlin as he smiled at the fact that Nightfly learned something. "So stick to your schooling, boys".

When they had finally returned to Merlin's hut, Diaglo underwent more magical training and he was improving at a fast rate, much to Merlin's happiness, while Nightfly was writing another love letter to princess Bia and he couldn't wait to sent the letter to her.

Meanwhile, Neville was still in bed and he felt humiliated at the fact that he was defeated by an old wizard with the thought making him shake with fury, which, literally, shook his own hut, but, eventually, he calmed down as he knew that his real target was still in sight.

Suddenly he received a visit by a female Raven, she had green eyes and she wore a dark cloak as she continued to make her way towards Neville before she, eventually, stood in front of his bed while Neville could only look at the female Raven in both curiosity and suspicion.

"Who are you?, what do you want with me?" asked Neville as he looked at the female Raven. "Talk to me, sorceress".

"My name is Morgana Le Fay and I can help you" said Morgana as she looked at Neville's current state. "Besides, you are in desperate need of help".

"I don't need anybody's help, especially you" said Neville before he began to actually think about it. "Besides, what can you offer me?".

"The chance for revenge, if you let me" said Morgana as she began to whisper to Neville. "I can help, defeat an old friend of yours".

"I see, but, what about the boy" said Neville which got Morgana's attention. "That Diaglo boy, he is destined to be an advisor to Tiago when he becomes King".

"Leave him for now, my fellow sorcerer" said Morgana as she smiled evilly. "Besides, you have got a date with Queen Jewel, but, rest, you need your strength".

Neville listened to Morgana and he knew what she was meant by the fact that he has got a "date" with Queen Jewel as he knew that the benevolent Queen has the third and final gem that he, so, desperately needed and he couldn't wait to get his wings on that gem with the thought making him smile.


	42. Magic part 6: Different destinies

**Hello everyone. Here is the final chapter of this short story. I hope that you enjoyed the short story. :)**

* * *

After Diaglo learned enough magic to survive out in the world, he and Nightfly began to gather their things for their respective journeys, though, they still planned on seeing Merlin again as they knew that they owe him for the lessons that they've learned which they are sure to remember.

When they were done, Nightfly and Diaglo opened the front door before stepping out as they breathed in the fresh air knowing that they are once again outside in the forest as well as the fact that they were about to go in different directions because they each have a different destiny.

The two Spix Macaws gave Merlin a hug, which he gladly returned, before they released each other and the two young Spix Macaw children were about to leave when Diaglo had two more questions that he wanted answering and he turned his attention back to his master, Merlin.

"Hey, Merlin, I was wondering about something" said Diaglo as he looked at Merlin. "Do I have a destiny, too?, like Nightfly?".

"Yes, that is true, Diaglo, your destiny is very important" said Merlin as he smiled. "Your destiny is be the advisor to prince Tiago, when he becomes King".

"Well, that sure is going to be fun, really fun" said Diaglo as he laughed. "Also, who knows, I might even become a prince, myself".

"That's true, Diaglo, you have a big role to play" said Merlin as he chuckled. "Besides, you might even enjoy being both a prince and an advisor".

"Yeah, I suppose, Merlin, I suppose" said Diaglo before he hugged Merlin again. "I am going to miss you, Merlin".

"I'll miss you, too, Diaglo" said Merlin as he returned the hug while smiling. "Don't worry, though, we will see each other again".

The two released each other before Diaglo followed Nightfly through the forest and the two looked back at Merlin while waving goodbye at him, which Merlin responded by waving back as he knew that they will meet again, someday, which was something that Merlin was looking forward to already.

When they had finally come to an crossroads in the forest, Nightfly began going in one direction while Diaglo went into a different direction before they both realised that they are going their separate ways with the thought making them feel sad as they both wanted the other to come with them.

"You know, Nightfly, I am going to miss you" said Diaglo as he smiled at Nightfly. "But, I have hope, that we will see each other again, someday".

"Me too, Diaglo, we have more adventures to enjoy" said Nightfly as he returned the smile. "Though, I have been wondering about what Neville said".

"Same here, what he said was very cryptic, indeed" said Diaglo as he thought about it. "One Arthur dies, the other Arthur rises and is mortally wounded, what could it mean?".

"I don't know, but, if I have to take a guess" said Nightfly as he gave his own opinion. "I think that there is a Arthur, who isn't born yet and he is destined to do great things".

"That is what I was thinking, too, Nightfly" said Diaglo as he remembered something. "Hold on a second, Arthur Pendragon died at the hands of Mordred, yes?".

"Yeah-wait a minute- you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Nightfly as he looked at Diaglo. "Could there be another Arthur on the rise, because that would be good".

"Definitely, but, I guess that we will have to wait and see" said Diaglo as he began walking away. "Goodbye Nightfly, I hope to see you again".

Nightfly waved goodbye at Diaglo, which he returned, before he went back to his grandmother's kingdom as he knew that they must be really worried about him which is something that he can understand as he would feel the same way if any of his children were missing for a long time.

Diaglo, on the other hand, was on his way to a different destination and he eventually came across the circus chickens as he showed them his magical abilities which caused the circus chickens to recruit him into their group with Diaglo deciding to join after some thought, knowing that he can put his magical skills to good use.

Meanwhile, Merlin was still keeping an eye on the two as he knew that he will see them again someday and he knows that they have very important destinies ahead of them, destinies that will shape who they are and what they do for years to come as he went back inside his hut to get some much needed rest.

Unknown to either of our heroes, Morgana Le Fay was keeping her eye on all three of them as she knew that they are powerful allies when they work together and she knows that both Merlin, Nightfly and Diaglo are her downfall if they are allowed to reach their full potential, something that Morgana wasn't going to let happen easily.

It is true that Morgana's three mortal enemies are destined to be her downfall, something that has spooked both Morgana and her followers as they knew that any chance of them taking over King Blu's kingdom will be ruined if Merlin, Nightfly and Diaglo team up to fight them in an attempt to protect King Blu's kingdom.

Merlin, himself, is fully aware of this and he knew that Morgana can be defeated for good if he teams up with both Nightfly as well as Diaglo in order to make sure that Morgana's wrath on the world comes to end so that the people of King Blu's kingdom, along with King Blu's family, can be safe once again.

That wasn't the only thing that Merlin was thinking about, he was also thinking about the fact that Andrio and Lilac were killed so easily by Agravine with the only logical explanation being that Morgana Le Fay had managed to drain both Andrio and Lilac of their magic as Merlin remembered that his two students gave him this information.


	43. Tragedy part 1: Guests have arrived

**Hello everyone. Here is the first chapter of this new short story. I hope that you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

A few months have passed since parting ways with Diaglo, Nightfly is with his family as they awaited the arrival of two special guests, knowing that the two special guests are coming to seek an alliance as well as the fact that they have also come to enjoy a three-night stay with the family.

Soon enough, the two guests have arrived as they are revealed to be two male common Ravens from the Scottish highlands and they, happily, waved at the cheering public while riding their ponies as they rode towards Nightfly and his family, which caused the two male common Ravens to smile.

Both male common Ravens stopped their ponies, before getting off as they began to walk towards the royal family, which led to Queen Sarah and the older male common Raven to giving each other a hug as well as Queen Sarah receiving a kiss-on-the-wing by the older male common Raven.

"Alban, it's always a pleasure to see you, my friend" said Queen Sarah as she smiled at her friend. "I can still remember, holding you in my wings, when you were still a child".

"Now I am all grown-up, Sarah, it's nice to see you" said Alban as he returned the smile. "So, how has your family been?, any difficulty with Charles?, is he behaving himself?".

"Well, he has been trying to disrupt things, recently" said Queen Sarah as she sighed. "Sometimes, I just wonder, what I am going to do with that boy, he is reckless".

"Don't worry, I'm here to make sure, he behaves himself" said Alban as he chuckled. "Anyway, I was hoping to make an alliance with King Albert, but, of course, he's busy".

"Yeah, he has a family to protect, that is what he is doing" said Queen Sarah as she chuckled, too. "Speaking of families, would you like to meet my family?".

"Of course, besides, you did tell me about them in the letter" said Alban as he smiled again. "But, I am honoured to meet them, in person, please, introduce them to me".

Which is exactly, what Queen Sarah did as she introduced her youngest son, Banderas, his wife and her daughter-in-law, Jane, along with their three children, Richard, Marion and Nightfly, who Alban was happy to meet as he introduced his nephew, Veran, to the three children, who happily greeted him as Veran greeted them back.

When the introductions were done, they all went into the castle as they began to do their own things with Queen Sarah and Alban, along with prince Banderas and princess Jane, going to have their private talks about forming an alliance, while Nightfly and his two older siblings are going to play with Veran.

Queen Sarah and Alban, along with prince Banderas and princess Jane, have reached the throne room when they were confronted by princes Charles, Banderas's older brother and Jane's brother-in-law, who spotted Alban before giving an smile that slightly unnerved Alban as he glared at prince Charles.

"Hello Alban, I'm happy to see that you arrived, safely" said Prince Charles as he smiled. "Besides, I am looking forward to our talks".

"What talks?, there is nothing to be discussed, Charles" said Alban as he glared at Charles. "Look, you have been causing trouble, again, haven't you?".

"Hmmm, I'll take it, that mother has told you about that" said prince Charles as he looked at Sarah. "Mother, I see that you have a new favourite, replacing father, are we?".

"Charles, we had this discussion, so please drop it now" said Queen Sarah as she became stern. "Your father caused many deaths, he has been a bad influence on you".

"Oh, that is so rich, coming from you mother, even for you" said Prince Charles as he glared at his mother. "In actuality, YOU were the bad influence mother and you will al-".

"CHARLES!, YOU STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!, YOU HEAR ME!?" shouted Alban as he finally had enough. "THAT'S ENOUGH, NOW LEAVE YOUR MOTHER ALONE!, I MEAN IT!".

Prince Charles was shocked at the outburst, but, he begrudgingly listened to Alban as he walked away from them, while Alban could only keep his eyes on Charles until the latter was finally out of sight, before he, along with Queen Sarah and her two family members, finally entered the throne room, where they began to have their meeting.

Unknown to them, Prince Charles was watching them with an angry expression on his face as he hoped that he will get rid of any of his potential victims, knowing that he will be one step closer to the throne if he does and an horrible idea entered his head as he smiled before he began to silently slip into the shadows as he began to smile Evily.


End file.
